


Architects of Magic

by TheReliefShadow



Category: DCU (Comics), Dark Souls (Video Games), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Possible other fandoms...., The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alchemy, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Dragons, Elemental Magic, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Good Albus Dumbledore, Good Severus Snape, Harem, Harems, Infinity Gems, Magical Artifacts, Magical Tattoos, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mystical Creatures, Mysticism, Overpowered Harry Potter, Power of Words, Pregnancy, Smart Harry Potter, Spell Failure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 35,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheReliefShadow/pseuds/TheReliefShadow
Summary: Magic just by itself is powerful, so powerful in fact that depending on the structure of its use can reshape how the universe is governed. However, that's not all there is to it. With 'Dark' magic not being very dark at all and 'Light' magic not being light either. Magic as a whole is, in all intent and purposes, magic. Or so one Harry Potter will come to believe.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Harem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	1. The Beginning

**(A/N): It's me, the Author. This fic won't follow canon at all really until the books so I have about 11 years till he does. This fanfic will be him exploring magic and it's applications. That means a lot of things with pop in out of know where depending on what he is doing. Now I've read many fics with Snape and Dumbledore being inadequate which is fine but in this one, they're going to be fairly on top of things so to speak though like all people they will make mistakes. Especially Dumbledore the man's old and he's fought in many battles if he's not competent then people are doomed.**

**Now then let's begin! I don't own anything!**

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this again, Amelia. Not this close together. The twins are already such a handful as it is." spoke Lily Potter softly. A beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and had almond-shaped, bright green eyes. She had a bottom hourglass figure which emphasized her hips a bit more than her bust. Which made her look stunning in the dress she was currently wearing.

"Well then, I don't know what to tell you, Lily. You're currently _'of age'_ so I don't see what the problem is." said Amelia Bones a fairly pretty square-jawed witch with close-cropped grey hair, and one of Lily's good friends, who like her, was around her age. 

"That's because you and Sirius haven't had the chance to pounce upon each other." Lily smugly said.

Which in turn got Amelia to blush bright red with her mouth slightly agape. She tried to retort back a couple of times but instead just sat in her seat with a pout.

"Oh come now Amelia it wasn't that bad of a joke." Lily giggled.

"Hush now, you prat. I don't wish to speak with you at this moment." she glared at Lily.

"Oh Amelia, don't do me like that. I'm begging you!" Lily cupped her hands in prayer as she looked at her good friend.

Amelia looked back upon Lily and both just giggled at their actions. "Well, at least you know better now." Amelia smiled.

Little did these two friends know that this would be the last they'd see one another for a long time.

* * *

_***A year later*** _

James Potter, a tall, thin man with hazel eyes and untidy black hair that stuck up at the back, the husband of Lily Potter, stood in the doorway of their home. He and his wife had sent their twins away both two beautiful three-year-old little girls to Lily's little sister who would be able to care for them at her family's house. The coming fight that he wished his children would hold no part in, was coming straight for his house.

"I knew it. I knew it! I never should have trusted Peter with the key!" He yelled out in anger. The one in question, Peter Pettigrew, once a close friend, now blood traitor to his former Marauder allegiance. He exasperatedly sighed with emotion. He looked to his newborn child's room where Harry his son was located at. His son showed so much potential for magic it was unreal. His core was already the size of a teenager. Hell, the boy was showing intelligence in his little eyes already! Looking around always analyzing, always watching.

The fact of the matter was that if that stupid prophecy wasn't made by a woman who, _might he add_ , not even a seer! Then none of this would have ever even happened! He was so..so thankful that he was good with charms and runes because if he wasn't then he wouldn't have been able to seal his notes and multitudes of books into the necklace he had bought for Harry. The Muggles have come far with the new inventions that they have made. Lily made sure that he knew that, hopefully, those books would help Harry as well. His wife, Lily, was just grateful she'll be able to leave something for him. He grinned at that thought.

Though he was known to be a bit rambunctious when he was younger, he had without his wife's knowledge, put a charm on her that would teleport her out of the house if something happened to her. He knew that if she died the kids wouldn't have a place anymore. Even if it'll put her in a coma-like sleep for a long time it was better than nothing, he believed.

_*Boom*_

He clicked his tongue in annoyance. As he focused on where the sound was made. He picked up his wand and rushed out the door, befitting of a Gryffindor, without realizing that an incomplete paper charm on the table had fallen on the floor. From there the wind seemed to pick it up and made it float to the room of Harry Potter. The baby was in his crib with his mother before she, just like her husband picked her wand up, stood up, and peered into the doorway that led to his room. 

The paper seemed to just glide over her and landed in young Harry's crib. The boy looked at the charm and slapped it. Then he giggled.

......

......

Yes...this child just slapped an incomplete charm. Truly a Gryffindor...no caution at all.....the father must be mistaken if that's considered intelligence. But in doing so, opened a door for the so many different possibilities that wouldn't have been possible if he hadn't. The boy was most likely naturally curious about that paper so we'll give him the benefit of the doubt.

And so begins the tale of one Harry Potter, the-Boy-Who-Lived. With his father fighting in the front yard before succumbing to an **_Avada Kedavra (Killing Curse)_.** His mother valiantly fighting before his room before also almost falling to an **Avada Kedavra** , before being teleported out and going into a coma to protect her soul. 

The man of the night, Voldemort thought that he'd done it. That he'd won. As he launched another **Avada Kedavra** at young Harry believing it'd kill him. Though it seemed as if the universe has other plans because that same charm Harry slapped, floated back up and with its destruction fired back a rebounded variation of the spell. 

Voldemort looked up in horror as the spell hit him. His body started to collapse on itself, however, just as he collapses a piece of his soul tries to embed itself into Harry's forehead but that incomplete charm still has it out for him, as just as it touches Harry to bound itself as a Horcrux, that same charm he touched earlier decides to consume it and add it towards Harry's core. That piece of soul so full of magic and knowledge consumed by a child, as young as Harry is, puts him to sleep.

No pain, he just looks like he ate some food and now he's tired.....look he even passed gas.

With a twitch of his eye, Voldemort is gone, disemboweled. Thinking _'That little sh-'_ before finally disappearing.

**All is right in the world. Voldemort is gone and vanquished. Though that charm, however, has started something else.**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore apparated to the house the Potter's were staying at. A tall and thin man, with silver hair and a silver beard, so long that it's usually tucked into his belt, though with it out right now shows the man's in a hurry. He has a very long and crooked nose that looks as if it has been broken at least twice. Sweat and despair emanating out of him as he rushes to the open front door. He knew that Sirius wouldn't have given away the key to Voldemort. That man would have rather died than do such a thing. Though with how Sirius was captured he knew he wouldn't be able to do a damn thing.

_'Oh confounded damnable Pure-blood lords. They knew that Sirius wouldn't have done a thing either but with Pettigrew likely hiding I won't be able to ask for his innocence. They won't let anyone near him. Class 5 prisoner my buttocks. Dark Wizards the lot of them!'_

The elder gentleman reminiscences in his path. The hard decisions he's had to make towards his family and towards those that needed to be put down. He thought of Grindelwald, a man who was as dark as can be, and his failure at the time which cost the people counting on him. His failings for not stopping him before he joined that muggle group Hydra. His fist clenches, but he then relaxes it. _'No more...will I stop at that. All those that are 'dark' are going to pay....indecisive no longer will I be. It's time to show what Supreme Mugwump means to these people!'_

Albus calms himself before he goes haywire. He looks to the door and see's James' body lying on the carpet. A grimace appears on his elderly face as he fears the worse for the little one and Lily wherever they are. He takes out his wand and cautiously combs through the house, where finally he finds Harry's room. The elder man looks down towards the floor and sees ash spread out in the shape of a man that looked to be where someone was. _'Possibly Voldemort as he was the one who was looking for them but how did he die.'_

The older male looks around the room to see if Lily had been the one to gain the drop on the dark wizard but alas she couldn't be found. He sighs thinking the worst till he heard the sound of giggling.

He looked towards the sound and sees a baby about 15 months old messing around in his crib seemingly talking to himself in a sort of refined baby language with words seemingly flowing out of his mouth. _'Well, James and Lily did say the boy said his first word at 8 months old. Hm...he was walking at 10 months as well I seem to recall them saying as well.'_

While Dumbledore was pondering to himself, the child seemed to finally take notice of him as well saying something or another as **_'Hey, hey!'_** Though it sounded more like ah, ah. Reining himself in he looks at the boy who was calling him and smiles to himself _'Maybe it won't be so bad after all. The boy certainly seems to be able to communicate well enough. I hope we'll be able to give him to anyone of Lily's friends, cause Merlin knows how strapped Jennifer is going to be with the twins.'_

Picking up the little boy Dumbledore smiles, but then his smile stops sensing the amount of magic the boy's core seems to be emanating. It seems to be almost bursting with magical power and if it takes any more it seemed as it was going to explode. Paling at the thought he automatically puts the boy down and tries to distribute the magic in the boy's core to his small body to basically temper it but just as he does so his magic is then taken from him. His eyes then comically open wide as his magic is then imprinted onto the boy's core and then made to expand his core to hold the magic already in there before taking more from him to add it to that same core.

With a twitch of an eye, Dumbledore sighs and then starts chuckling already in thought, _'Well then...I guess my line won't end with me after all.'_ He starts laughing uproariously.

"HA Grindlewald looks like you failed in that too!" a tear starts going down his eye as his laughter starts to slowly die down. Though the old man was still chuckling before looking at Harry.

The boy was just looking at him, with his head tilted to the side. Dumbledore just chuckled as he stared at the boy. He picks Harry up again as the boy tugs at his long beard, giggling as he does so.

"Well, Harry boy looks like your about to gain a new title to your name. I just hope you'll understand what it means to people." He smiles as he walks out of the house with James' body in tow. Ready to cremate the body and place it in the Potter Manor.

* * *

**Daily Prophet**

**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named Defeated**

**Last night, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had attacked the Potter family's secret home in Godric's Hollow resulting in the deaths of both James and Lily Potter. He, however, was subsequently defeated by their son Harry James Potter. This 15 months old child has defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and must be a cause for celebration. Even with the betrayal of the Potter's Secret Keeper one Lord Sirius Black of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, we have come to learn that in his will that the boy Harry James Potter is now heir to his house of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black. With the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, his followers are sure to follow in his footsteps.**

**Let us celebrate Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived**

**Written by Rite Skeeter**

**Page 4 for Upcoming Trials**

**Page 8 for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**

**Page 12 for James and Lily Potter**

Dumbledore signed as he rubbed his forehead, after reading that passage in the Daily Prophet. Rita was always one for poison-pen stories but at least this time she understood the seriousness of the situation and didn't try to write too much out of context like most of her stories. _'Her works are usually filled with fabricated imagery and flowery words.'_ He groaned out.

_*Knock*_

"Come in." He says. Coming through the door was Minerva McGonagall, the Head of Transfiguration and the deputy headmistress. She is a tall, rather severe-looking, and "sprightly" woman who despite being in her seventies doesn't look past the age of 30. She had black hair that was combed back into a tight bun in her hat. She has a pear-shaped physique with her shoulders and bust being narrower than her hips. Though she still had a pretty defined bust, her defined waist seemingly tries to pull you in.

"There's something you need to see." Minerva gestures to an opened book she had in her hands. Dumbledore takes the book and looks at where she pointed at. He bristled with righteous anger. In the book, it specified that only immediate family can take charge of a child if their parents had not designated a caretaker and when he checks the law date year he shook with as he fists clench with indignation as it read the numbers 1864 for when it was passed. He looked up at Minerva and asked:

"Do you think Petunia would care for Harry?" 

Minerva sighed in resignation, "No, Albus she wouldn't, but if she had to then yes. However, do continue reading the law." Dumbledore looked slightly confused until he went back to the passage. It then said that if the child showed magic prowess but was with non-magical beings then they would be allowed to emancipate themselves at age 5. At that Dumbledore looked less angry but still slightly frustrated. He knew that Lily's older sister Petunia left on bad terms with both of her little sisters though he didn't know how bad the damage was. If it could be salvaged then this situation would have been fine but with Harry's fast-growing magic and intelligence, there's no telling how Petunia would react towards him. Petunia was fairly smart but who knows how she'll react towards having to watch little Harry just till he was 5.

Albus looked back towards Minerva and asked: "Do you think we would be able to help her a bit up wherever she's living? Just in case Harry's magic doesn't cause too many problems." 

Minerva thought about the suggestion a bit and responded: "We should be able to help money-wise but nothing too significant of an amount. Just enough to feed the boy, clothed him, and take him for medical check-ups." Albus agreed with that statement and said: "Then it is settled we will leave the boy just until he's of age. His magic is already pulsing off of him." Albus strokes his beard and exclaims: "Makes me wonder what type of wand he'll be using when it's time for Hogwarts," chuckling at the end he thinks _'If he's anything like his father he's going to be a handful.'_

Albus then looks towards Minerva just as she speaks: "You also have an appointment with the Wizengomot for the upcoming trials. Albus, I don't know what your planning but I've heard that they'll be using the _Imperius Curse (Imperio)_ as the excuse for their actions against the British Wizarding World."

Albus glares slightly at that point. But then he shrugs and points out "Then I guess they'll also be willing to be put under Veritaserum to exonerate their claims as well."

Minerva looked a bit shocked at the severity of what Dumbledore was asking. "Some of them are Lords, Dumbledore. I don't think they'll kindly allow themselves to be persecuted like that. If anything that'll just make them angry and lash out. Besides I don't think the ICW would approve of the wide-spread use of Veritaserum." Dumbledore responded, "Yes, well if they are willing to be put under than that's fine but at least then they'll lose credibility. A Pure-Blood's word is not something people take anymore. They want more than just _their_ word. That only goes so far these days plus with them unwilling to be subjected to Veritaserum, we can then prove that the dark mark is something that can only be willingly marked on. Plus I already have a written agreement stating that I can do whatever I want." Waving a sheet a paper in the air as he smugly said so.

Minerva looked at Albus and viciously grinned at him. "Looks like we'll be able to discredit a good chunk of the _unwilling_ dark wizards won't we." Albus just looked back and did the same.

* * *

_**-3 years and Three Quarters later-** _

**Harry Potter, has now just turned 5 years old. Now, this wouldn't seem like such a big deal to many people but to this little boy, it means absolutely everything.**

_'I'm now 5 years old!'_ Little Harry thought. This little boy with bright green eyes, perpetually untidy black hair, with round eyeglasses, was such a sight of wonder for many characters in the wizarding world. But little Harry was usually just happy to be ok. He was extremely intelligent for his age, though that was because Voldemort's soul had been consumed by that charm that he slapped at 15 months old. The boy had gained knowledge and experience far beyond his years from it. He was unusually bright though, which may have been because of his unkindly circumstances. However, Harry, even with the knowledge from a time before him, was still a child.

Now Dumbledore and Minerva would be appalled by the sight they would have seen for Harry. The boy was unnaturally small and skinny for his age along with a fair amount of bruises and scars that littered his hands and knees. Not to mention the cuts that would have normally been seen on his body if his shirt was taken off. Just looking at the boy would have resulted in extreme action being done against those who sought to harm the boy. However, in this block at Privet Drive, the people here just seemed to mind their business. No one would ever try to help little Harry. After all, why would anyone help out someone whose family considered a freak? 

The boy had to be smart naturally because if he wasn't he would have died years ago. This caution had served him well, even if someone had wished to help him he was unnaturally vigilant. His trust was betrayed multiple times before so why wouldn't it be so now he thought. Fear, sadness, and anger usually plagued the boy which wasn't helped at all from seeing Tom Riddle's memories when he slept. Minerva was correct in her assumption that Petunia wouldn't care about the boy one bit as just as he started being able to communicate better, he was left to fend for himself. No, the woman had made sure that the boy was made to handle the cruelty of life at such an early age that it was a wonder why he hadn't broken down. Though that could just have been his core sucking in magic from the surroundings, at least to nourish his feeble body. But even with all of this, he still held onto the hope that someone will one day relieve him of his sufferings.

Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley hadn't done a thing to help the boy. No, Vernon that big, beefy (In his words) man, with looks extremely like a walrus, and a large mustache had thought it prudent to abuse the boy in any shape and form. From cutting, breaking bones, scarring, and burning the boy it had looked like he was just projecting all his hate onto the poor thing. Hell, their son Dudley, a very fat piece of shit even tried to do the same. Though with how large the boy was, it would have been a miracle if he could have lifted anything to save his life. Though just like his namesake Dudley, was a dud. The boy was stupid to put it lightly, though with his below-average intelligence he seemed to be given almost everything he wanted so that may have contributed to it. Spoiled kids always seem to be duds. But enough of that.

Harry was just exuberant to have made it past the years. He had made way with his gathering of magic materials in his little closet at the bottom of the stairs. No idea how he had gotten it but then again, the knowledge gained from Voldemort's soul was very helpful at times. The little man had been experimenting with various kinds of ways to produce various effects. Though for some reason apparating had been the bain of his existence. The boy had been trying for about 2 months to teleport as he liked but for some reason, it just wouldn't hold. He knew that if he was able to do so at any moment then Vernon wouldn't be able to hurt him like he usually does, he'd be able to run.

Today, however, seemed to grant that wish. Harry had been trying and testing his theory again and again in his small room. _'Come on, work. Please work! I don't want to be here today. I know what'll await me if I don't leave!'_ With his high determination and willingness to leave, he had unknowingly used far more magic than what would be considered safe to apparate. One more small push was all that was needed to open what we'd call a portal and Harry Potter as we knew him disappeared.

Though this wasn't without consequence as right after he disappeared multiple people appeared at the house on 4 Privet Drive.

*10 minutes prior*

 _**-Hogwarts Castle-** _ **Dumbledore's Office**

Dumbledore had been waiting anxiously for the day that Harry would turn 5. It was the day he could appear before him and check his aptitude for magic. Though it was more of a formality than anything. He had contacted one Andromeda Tonks, another of Lily's friends and Siruis's cousin, a light brown-haired woman with eyes that seemed to personify kindness with an hourglass body that just seemed to draw attention to it. She was previously married but with her daughter Nymphadora Tonks in her second year at Hogwarts and her husband dead, she decided that she'd like some company. It seemed that Harry fit that bill besides being allowed to spoil him greatly as Andromeda put it. He mused to himself. 

Staring at the clock as it was about time to go see Harry and pick him up. He picked his wand up just as the spot he planned to apparate towards was hit greatly with such a high concentration of magic that he was sent backward and through the outside window in his office and into the courtyard where many of the students sat at. 

***BOOM***

***CRASH***

Teachers and students rushed to the sound at the courtyard believing to either see something interesting or stopping the commotion, just to stop and stare in shock at the bloodied figure of the Head Master of Hogwarts panting. 

Dumbledore was huffing and coughing into his hands' blood seemingly dripping out of his hand. 

Severus Snape was the first on the scene, a thin man with sallow skin, a large, hooked nose, with shoulder-length, greasy black hair which framed his face, and cold, black eyes, stared in shock at the headmaster the one who had given him a 'second chance', no one knew that his change in leadership was a scheme with Dumbledore and Lily during their school years. James only found out a bit later. Anyhow, He ran towards the man followed closely by Minerva and spoke to him: "Headmaster what happened?! Are you alright!?" He grabbed his wand and cast a few basic healing spells to limit the damage until he gets taken Madam Pomfrey. Albus shook his head and looked towards Minerva and shouted: "GO TO HARRY! MAGIC THE SIZE TO LEVEL AN ENTIRE CITY WAS JUST RELEASED WHERE HE'S AT! GO NOW!" before he resumed coughing more blood into his hand.

Minerva right away tried locating where he was at and was able to feel the ambient magic that was left in its wake. She right away apparated hoping the boy was okay.

***Now***

Minerva was the first one to appear in the area looking around for the damage but was shocked by the sight of no surroundings being distorted. The next people to appear were the Aurors who just like her were shocked by the appearance of the place. One of them quickly asked seeing her, "Deputy Headmistress,' he started with a bow before resuming speaking, 'Do you know what just happened here?"

Minerva just shook her head, "No, the Headmaster was supposed to come here not that long ago but was rebuffed by whatever spell was just cast here." At that, the Aurors left her to check to see if any damage was done to the surrounding area.

Minerva then went to the house where Harry Potter was living and as she knocked on the door it opened. She was greeted with the sight of a disastrous interior. Petunia was there with Vernon and Dudley each having some form of damage being apparent on them. Right when she was able to speak Vernon beat her to it. 

"WHAT do you want y-you..." Vernon spoke with so much venom it would have only scared the weakest of people considering the shape he looked to be in. Broken bones and cuts coating his body, same with Petunia and Dudley. Minerva then spoke but before she did so she checked for emotional distress with her magic and what she found angered her greatly. Already able to figure out what happened she exclaimed in a rage, "Well then, I guess there won't be any need to know what happened here as I could feel it. The sadness and desperation of a little boy trying to run away." She breathed in and breathed out trying to calm the storm raging in her. The Aurors showed up next and right away could feel what she felt. At that moment, many of them seemed to wish to hex the living hell out them which some of their comrades noticed and dragged them away. Minerva spoke once again "As of today you will be receiving no help from anyone of the wizarding world. DO NOT try to contact the bank as you will find _Petunia_ , that the Evans family account is now being revoked from your hands. Though you had not even a small portion of it anyways. We will not be assisting you with this damage your house is in as you have deserved it. We will be letting the police know of the abuse that has been going on it this house as well. And before you ask yes they know of us and they do work with us. As of this moment, the Dursley family will never receive anything from any school even if their children show an aptitude for magic. I do believe the Aurors will agree with me." At that, the Aurors that were left agreed with a nod of the head. 

"Well then...I believe my point is done here. Good luck Petunia you're going to need it." Minerva spoke with far more venom than even billions of Vernon's could amount to. With her point being made she left just as the garbage of a man peed himself.

Minerva as she walked away thought about what she would tell Dumbledore. Sadden by the fact that Harry was missing but hoping he'd be ok wherever he was.

* * *

**_-Unknown Location-_ **

Harry had no idea as to where he was at. That bluish oval that appeared in his tiny room had just seemed to gravitate him towards it and he shot into it not understanding what it could have been. When that trip had ended he landed on his stomach extremely hard and it seemed to have knocked him out. He did remember someone talking, but he couldn't quite seem to make out what they said before he went unconscious.

Wherever he was now however was extremely soft. He felt a comforting embrace wrap around his body that made him not wish to awaken. Though he then heard a giggle and that awoke him straight away unfamiliar with any pleasing sounds.

 _'Oh *giggle*, I apologize I didn't mean to wake you.'_ the voice said. _'However, my father has asked for you to come to this room that I'll send into your head. Though you'll most likely find it as the door's quite big *giggle*.'_ the voice sounded out again. Harry looked around and saw that he was in a room of sorts that seemed to have very bright lighting shining through the window. He then spoke very politely and softly as a quiet okay was heard. He then got up with a bit of a struggle and left the bed. He then made his way to the door and opened it. From there he followed the path the message had presented to his mind. Though he did believe that the female voice was correct about the extremely large door to which he heard another giggle. He smiled to himself believing that the sound of their laughter was pleasing to hear. 

Right as Harry stood by the door, it opened before he even knocked on it. He heard a loud metallic clanging sound sounding out like gears moving as they opened the doors inwards. From there he was greeted with an array of gold, yellow, white, and silver colors. He seemed to be blinded by it until he heard an old voice cough out loud. He then looked towards a fairly large chair that had an older man sitting in it. The older male seemed to have very long white hair along with a white beard. He wore a crown on his head along with what seemed to be a robe. He seemed to have bracelets on his arms as well as a long anklet on his legs with cloth-like footwear. The older gentleman then spoke, "Hello there. My name is Lord Gwyn, Lord of Cinder. Who child might you be?"

Harry looked stunned as he stared at the older man. He couldn't believe he was in front of royalty, as many people have said a freak like him shouldn't think of greatness or even accomplishments. The older man's look then hardened at him and Harry then believed he had upset the man just like other people had been whenever he stopped to ask something of them. Tears almost coming out of his eyes as he looked on sadden at the idea of failure just like always.

Gwyn's eyes softened at the vulnerability the young boy had shown to him. Just from the cloths, the boy wore that seemed more like rags he had found on the ground. He looked to speak before the boy spoke but was beaten to it: "M-my name is H-harry Potter sir,' the boy said with a bow, 'I seem to have upset you. If y-you wish I can let you umm...' the boy paused for a moment 'c-carve stuff into my skin...or heat some other part of my b-body. I-I seem to be prone to breaking bones if you hit me s-so if you'd let me I'd be more willing to leave after you're done. I-I know people don't like looking at me but I'd be able to hopefully relieve you of your anger towards me if you let me go after you're done. I'll be fine if you leave me alone it'll heal on its own." Harry had learned at a young age that people were prone to violence usually when concerning himself so if it meant survival he'd follow it with no complaints. 

Gwyn looked flabbergasted at the words that were coming out of the boy's mouth. The other lords who were watching as well seemed to be in shock as they watched from their respective homes. Especially Seath the Scaleless, a massive pure white dragon that was in its archives. He saw the fear and despair the boy emitted which looked just like how he felt all those centuries ago. Gwyn looked angry as the boy finished his words. Harry saw this and started shaking. He then thought it'd be better for him to take off his shirt which showed just how damaged his body was as struggled to lift it. The Lords looked livid as they saw the boy struggle to take his shirt off peering at the markings on his skinny body. Gwyn then hurriedly spoke, "No, No, young man. It is fine. I apologize for the expression you'd just seen as I had never meant to scare you. You can put down your cloth. I don't wish to put more strain onto your body." 

Harry looked confused for a second, "But everyone always says they wish to put down the freak? Why..why don't you wish to hurt me...I always get better later...I can-." A blur ran through the door as a girl a bit older than Harry hugged him and started soothingly rubbing his head. The girl then spoke, "Harry my name is Princess Gwynevere, it's okay. We don't wish to hurt you we were just wondering who you were and you answered that. Here come with me you must be hungry so we'll get you something to eat...here come on."

Harry had tensed at the sudden contact and tried to squirm his way out the embrace. Hugs or any intimate embrace carried a death sentence for abused kids seeing as how many are afraid of touch. However, once he heard the girl speak he looked confused and tilted his head to the side and said, "I-I don't need food just some scraps and I-I'll be ok that's all that I'm good for anyways-." The girl shook her head and shushed him "No, Harry, no one is going to feed you animals scraps. You don't run on instinct Harry, your sentient seeing as how you're having a conversation with me. You're not a freak Harry, you're a young boy who has dealt with many bad things. Now let me take you to go eat and then we'll go see if we can help heal you okay. Remember you're around friends now Harry, there's no need to be scared." Harry looked stunned at that and just allowed the girl to whisk him away. 

Gwyn bit back a chuckle at seeing his daughter's antics and sighed a sad sigh. He looked towards the other lords who were floating around him in magical orbs and knew that there was going to be a long conversation happening concerning the boy, seeing as they looked at one another and seemed to wish to meet him."

* * *

_**-Unknown Location-** _

Harry couldn't have been more confused. He had thought that he had made a mistake not just two seconds ago and was about to be punished accordingly. When all of a sudden he was dragged away by the voice that talked to him when he awoke. _'I-I think her name was Gwynevere.'_ He seemed to recall as the girl was currently pulling him towards a large table that sat in the middle of a humungous room. 

"Here Harry, this is where we'll be eating. Now I'm going to sit you down on that chair over there and I'll be back. I'm going to make you something good to eat so if their's anything you wish to have just let me know now." Gwynevere said as she sat the boy down.

Harry looked at her flabbergasted, it was if she had just said something inconceivable to him. He just stared back at her and didn't respond. Gwynevere just looked at him and smiled. Now to her, it was just her normal look that she showed often being the Princess of Sunlight. To Harry, however, it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Just with that smile alone, a seed was planted in his soul wishing and pleading that he'd be able to capture that look for all eternity. The very need he felt at seeing her was so powerful that a link was being unconsciously made towards Gwynevere. though she had noticed it right away. She gave Harry a playful look and pulsed her mana at the link that was nearing her. 

That jolted Harry out of his trance-like state and he then looked towards her in tears and sadness believing he had done something wrong once again. He looked towards the ground and was about to start his apology and then offer himself up as payment for however she wished to hurt him. "I-I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to bother you. I-I didn't know I was doing it at all honestly. I j-just..." He stammered out but Gwynevere grabbed his hand as he stiffened believing she was about to hurt him. She didn't however and just pulled him into a hug. "I'm not mad Harry. *giggle* I know you don't mean any harm but something like that will have to wait till your older okay." Harry looked at her in confusion till the idea dawned on him and he responded: "Oh..oh okay...Just let me know when you wish to punish me. I-I'll just being waiting until-." But Gwynevere stopped him again and sternly told him "Harry, I'm going to hurt you okay. There's no need for anyone here to hurt you okay. Now just let me know what you wish to eat okay."

Harry once again stared at her thinking she was messing with him but the look in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. So for once in Harry's 5 years of life, he had finally decided to trust someone. He looked up at her and said, "T-then do you think can make me a...a piece of meat?" She looked back at him and smiled, "Yes, Harry that I can do. Is there any specific type of meat you want it to be." Harry looked at her in skepticism as he shouted, "There are different types of meat!?" Gwynevere just laughed at him and told him to be seated as she knew just what to give him.

As Gwynevere left Harry just stared at her retreating figure as she left out the door. _'Maybe it won't be so bad here after all.'_

*Time Skip*

Gwynevere later came back with the largest piece of meat Harry had ever seen! He looked at it in amazement as he stared at the piece of meat as if it was heaven on a platter which in Gwynevere's opinion was pretty accurate considering the meat he was going to be eating was from one of the Everlasting Dragons. As he gobbled down the meat Gwynevere stared at him in shock as she had never seen anyone eat and consume dragon meat like how Harry was. Now Harry's core was of a different opinion as he ate. The amount of power that was coursing through his little body was something that would have driven any man insane but Harry in his insatiable appetite didn't care. The boy had hardly ever eaten and this meal he was eating tasted so delicious he wished it would ever end. Anyways as Harry was eating, the excess magic or whatever that filled the meat of the Everlasting Dragon flowed constantly in his body, empowering it to such extreme heights that no one would have ever thought possible. His body that was damaged and broken was healing; correcting broken bones and regenerating muscle and tissue from its previous misshapen form.

You were able to see the constant changes as the boy ate the meat, which Gwynevere saw. She saw his body fixing itself and she had such heartbreak from seeing all the ways his body was deformed. Steeling herself in case she saw any more drastic changes in his body she heard the door open and saw her father walking into the room all with the other lords that helped him defeat the creatures Harry was currently eating. Gwyn stared in surprise as he looked at the boy scarf down the food. He turned to his side and saw Seath looking at Harry in shock. Seath knew how tough that meat was and it was a hassle to devour even a sliver of it. Something, however, caught his eye.

Gaping at the sight, Seath then looked at him and pointed at Harry as the other lords looked on and spoke. "I'm not sure if you can see it but look at his soul!" The other lords then looked at Harry and what they saw widened their eyes. They were able to see his soul growing from eating the meat. As they watched a thought came about and each looked at one another. Gravelord Nito, an immensely sized human skeleton with a cloak looking like black fur or feather, was the first to react and said: "If he went to the flame then..." Those short words brought all of them out of their stupor. The Witch of Izalith, Quel, a woman with blue lips and ashen skin, hands burnt from extracting her soul from the First Flame, wearing a more refined version of her children's clothes, looked at them and spoke: "Then do you believe this boy would be able to prolong our age till the Chosen Undead comes to help us? You should know we have limited time." She then paused and spoke again: "We have about 2 years before you need to leave Gwyn. Some of us are already trying to help but our hands are tied besides I don't think the boy will be able to be here for long." The others then nodded in agreement seeing as the boy would most likely have to leave in that same time frame.

Gwyn then spoke, "Would it be possible for him to...lets say defeat me when I go to link the flame and then link it himself." The others looked at him as if he was an old kook. Gwyn started again, "Now hear me out if we train him till that day and then I link the flame and he defeats me I'll still be there. My body would just be resting until the Chosen Undead comes. But we'll be getting extra time to handle anything that needs to be done." The other lords thought about it and they all agreed. Seath then spoke "We'll need to tell the boy about our plans you know. He can't be left in the dark about what needs to be done. We'll need to do this before Artorias leaves to Oolacile so he'll be able to combat the dark elements." Gwyn nodded his head in agreement. "Then it's settled," Nito said.

At the same time as that conversation was happening Harry was feeling something take root in his body. A very different but powerful feeling overtaking his magic core was happening. The core was expanding once again from the nutrition he took from the dragon seeing as the boy's body was rejuvenated. His tendons, muscles, skin, cells, and bones being far denser and much more powerful. His core decided to use the power it was receiving from the meat to expand and fill with thicker and far denser mana. The mana was filled with such power and fluidity meaning that he would have no problem controlling and using powerful spells. As that was happening his body started to change his once short and skinny body growing far larger than a 5-year-old's body should be. He went from his previous short height of 98.2 cm (3.22 ft) to 136.8 cm (4.48 ft). His body started to define and sculpt itself piece by piece to match with his added height. Showing muscles in places that normally would be on someone who worked out and trained in extreme conditions. Though nothing looked out of place....besides the kid's abdominal area which became a nice 8 pack. He was built like a Greek God with a body that was made for power and speed. Though it seemed that his physique was slimmer than bulkier considering his age and height. 

Gwynevere was the first to notice seeing as she was right next to him. She watched with growing fascination as he was starting his changes. Thoughts on what she'd be able to do to him once he's older. She grinned. The Lords were the next to notice, with smiles being apparent on their faces...well a blush in Quel's case. She had thought the boy looked nice, with his new additions, she didn't like his emancipated features as it had reminded her of the signs plaguing their world. Though in regards to many things she wondered how he'd look once he was older.

Harry started to feel and rub himself with his hands having felt the pleasant sensations that were just encompassing his body. He looked towards Gwynevere in uncertainty as he double-checked himself once more. Gwynevere smiled back at him having felt his gaze. "I do believe that you'll require clothes, don't you think," she stated with an impassioned look, wishing to dress him in multiple different outfits. Gwyn then spoke out, "I concur with that statement. Now come along young man I'll take you to Artorias. The man knows how to dress professionally and comfortably for almost every occasion." Gwynevere then yelled out, "I'm coming too!" The Lords just laughed.

Harry was escorted towards a courtyard where under a tree, a large man and a fairly decent sized wolf that was next to him sat. They had seemed to like relaxing underneath the sun. As they approached his wolf companion perked up and nudged the large man next to it. The man seemed to perk up as he saw Gwyn and Gwynevere come towards him though he did show a bit of curiosity concerning the young man with them.

The large man bowed, "My King," then looked towards the girl next to him, "Princess," he respectfully addressed both of them. Gwyn and Gwynevere looked at the man and greeted back: "Hello, at ease Artorias." The man Artorias then got up from his bent position. He then cast his gaze towards Harry as the boy looked back at him in amazement. Harry was going over the man's clothing, seeing as the man wore a helm that enclosed a most of his head with an azure-blue tassel on its top, black armor that also had an azure-blue cape flowing at his side, black gauntlets, and black-armored leggings. He thought it looked cool.

Gwyn then declared, "Artorias, I have a boy here in need of clothing. He had a drastic growth after eating some Everlasting Dragon meat. *chuckle*" Artorias looked dumbfounded. He continued, "I wish for him to be presentable in a bit so I leave him in your hands. Do answer any questions he may have. I believe it may help the boy learn to make conversation. I'll send for both of you when the time is ready."

Artorias answered, "I'll do so sire." Then looked towards Harry and beckoned him towards him. Harry stared at him with hesitation but the wolf that was next to him walked towards him and pulled him. Gwynevere laughed out, "Harry, let's go I wish to help Artorias dress you. Oh, it'll be so much fun!" For some reason, Harry had seriously doubted that. Artorias chuckled as they left to a dressing room in the outer part of the massive castle. Gwyn then looked towards the other lords and motioned for them to follow him to the meeting room as they'd hash out Harry's schedule for his time here.

Walking along the corridors, Harry thought this experience was nice considering the circumstances of his arrival. Artorias spoke right then, "So then Harry,' Harry turned to the man, 'I don't know much about you, so why don't you tell me about yourself." Gwynevere looked on in intrigue. Harry pondered for the moment and then voiced out his thoughts: "I...well I like to play with my body." Artorias looked confused at that statement. Harry continued, "I have this energy...that I can use to do certain things, I remember someone calling it magic, or another. I like to...experiment with it, I believe is the word." Artorias shook his head in understanding. "Hm...what kind of things can you do with it." Harry then perked up, "I can apply cool effects on things, and I can move teleport to places as long as I'm aware of its general location. Like an image of sorts. Oh, I can also talk to animals, like snakes and other creatures too!" Artorias quirked his eye then uttered, "Oh really, can you speak to Sif?" as he motioned to the wolf beside him.

Harry peered at the wolf beside the man, and concentrated, **'Hello can you hear me?'** Sif glanced towards Harry and vocalized out a bark, **'I can. Good job.'** Harry face brightened up as he turned towards Artorias, "I did it! He said 'Good job.'" Artorias looked amazed and then beamed, "Well then remind me to ask you to teach me how to so as well. But anyway we're here," as he gestured to the door. He opened it and they stepped inside as Gwynevere then told Harry to stripe, which he complied with. The boy stripped himself bare, and both occupants examined him as Gwynevere looked saddened by his faded burn marks and scars. Artorias asked Gwynevere, "How old is the boy?" to which she responded with "Five." Artorias sighed, "Harry why don't you sit down for a bit. We'll be back with some clothes for you," as the two departed.

Harry looked at Sif and started a conversation, 

**'So...um..who is Artorias?'** He asked nervously.

 **'He is apart of the commanding knights of Lord Gwyn's army. He has an unbendable will of steel, which has both helped and fed his hatred for servants of the Dark.'** Sif barked back.

Harry quirked a brow. **'Who are the servants of the Dark?' **

** 'They are the Darkwraiths who were once the knights of New Londo, but when the Four Kings fell into Dark, so did their knights. They are servants of Darkstalker Kaathe a primordial serpent.' **Sif barked again.

Harry looked on in contemplation then said, **'What tempted the Four Kings to fall?'**

**'They were the four leaders of New Londo Ruins who Lord Gwyn gave apart of his soul to. They fell to dark after being tempted with the art of life drain.'** Sif sadly whimpered.

Harry looked taken aback by the words life drain. **'What's the art of life drain?'**

**'It is an art that mercilessly saps the essence of its victims, to give to your own.'** Sif sternly barked back.

The part of Harry's soul which ate a part of Voldemorts soul thought for a moment. Believing that the art would be useful against his enemies. Harry asked, **'Wouldn't that be a good skill to have then? If you were to go to war then wouldn't that be able to help give your army an advantage?'**

Sif glanced at the boy, **'I suppose so...but it is still a dark art. Now I'm not saying that the dark arts are wrong but the effects it does to people is never good...if you ever stray to that path hope that someone is there to ground you so you'd don't fall. The Four Kings sought to harness the power but fell to its effects.'**

Both parts of Harry's soul nodded at that as did his physical body.

Sif then barked again, **'Now then I'm guessing you wish to learn about the lords and the people here correct.'**

Harry nodded again.

Sif then went on to speak about the other knights of Gwyn's army. Ornstein, the captain of the Four Knights of Gwyn, who was granted a special soul and ring by the Lord of Sunlight. Ornstein wore golden armor which resembled a lion and was imbued with the power of lightning. He talked about the man's lugged spear that could slice a boulder in two.

Then he spoke about the Lord's Blade Ciaran, or Ciaran, a woman who was also part of the knights as well as The Lord's Blades. She used the Gold Tracer and Silver Tracer, both exceptional dexterity weapons with one being for inflicting bleeding and the other being the critical damage dealer with a nigh-unique ability to inflict toxic damage. She wore the Lord's Blade armor, offering superior poise and defenses compared to light armor at the cost of slightly higher weight, but still being lighter than any medium armor. It also could resist greater curses and poisons.

Then the last of the knights, Hawkeye Gough, a giant and leader of the Greatarchers and Dragonslayers. Armed with a bow as large as the man himself. For his armor, he wore dragon bone pauldrons on his chest piece as well as a medallion bequeath by Lord Gwyn. The rest of his armor, the helm, gauntlets, and leggings are decorations of honor, but still highly effective. 

He then spoke of the lords and who they were, and what they have done. At this Harry was amazed. It had seemed to be something akin to a fairytale. Sif then talked about the brother of Gwynevere, Gwyndolin, the last born of Gwyn. A male associated with magic and the moon. Though he was raised as a daughter due to it. Harry didn't care but did wonder where the youngest son could be. Sif noticed and had told him that he was fairly adventurous and was most likely journeying across the land. 

Harry had noticed that Gwynevere wasn't the first and had sought to ask about them. As he did so Sif told him about the eldest child who had betrayed his father and fought with the dragons. He didn't know what had happened to him after the fact.

At that moment, Harry turned as the door opened, and the two then came back with, in Harry's opinion, a gargantuan amount of clothing. Gwynevere smiled and told him, "Hehe, I told you we were going to dress you up nice," with a nod from Artorias. Harry smiled wryly. As he moved to be fitted, Gwynevere noticed the necklace on Harry's neck and asked, "Hey, Harry, what is that necklace on your neck?" Harry looked at it and said, "Ah it was from my parents who died when I was about a year old. I always have it on me. It's the only thing that reminds me of them." Gwynevere looked sadden by the fact but became boisterous the next second. "Well then Harry, we could be family!" Harry beamed, "Yeah!" She smiled...though it seemed to look like she was plotting something.

Artorias then asked, "Harry, you said that your magic allowed to do multiple things correct?" Harry nodded. "Then have you tried to push your mana into the necklace, your parents may have left something for you." Harry stared at him and slapped his head. Harry then started maneuvering his mana into the necklace and as he did so hundreds of books started haphazardly leaving the necklace. A note floated at the end of the spectacle. Harry grabbed it and looked at the writing:

**Hello Harry,**

**Now I know you're wondering what just happened but your mother and I decided to leave you a present for your coming years. These books are all that could be bought from across the globe. Our family loved to travel to so many different places that I believed you would love to read these books. Now, these books are in order as you can't just skip a volume and expect to understand it just like that. The books that are in here range from sciences and maths to languages and writing. There are history books in there as well as books on laws in the magical world. Though if you learn another form of magic you aren't bound to the laws and regulations of the ICW which you'll read about. They only pertain to us, magical wizards.**

**Magic is such a great changing concept that people across the world have found different applications for it. Now for the law books, your mother expects you to read up on them for both magical and normal human worlds. The technology that normal humans or muggles as we call them have changed so much that she believes it's only a matter of time before people find out about us, and frankly I believe her. Harry, you also have tons of money at your disposal, from the Evans family account, Potters, Peverell, and I believe Blacks as well from your Godfather Sirius Black who by now was framed and thrown into jail for our death. It was, in fact, a different friend who was the secret keeper that was supposed to protect us. Peter Pettigrew is the one who was supposed to protect us but he betrayed us.**

**But back to the family matters, Harry you are apart of a very...very old bloodline of magical beings. You have bloodlines in you that haven't been seen in centuries plus with some of the books we have given to you, you may find yourself apart of even more of them. Now that's good and all but that means more wives...and yes I do mean you need to gain more female partners, your mother didn't like it at first but she has accepted it.**

**Oh, you also have 2 older sisters as well so when you meet them you'll also meet your aunt Jennifer. You may also romance them if you so wish....your mother as well. Though it pains me to say it, we need more people in our family as I'm the last Potter and the Evans need more members as well. But enough of that now. Back to** **Peter, the man was a secret animagus who was able to turn himself into a rat so be wary of them.**

**Anyways back to the books, for the magic, we have everything from:**

**Charms, which are enchantments, but you'll come to learn that enchantments vary greatly _(I was very good at them)._**

**Runes are the study of runic scriptures or Runology _(also me)._**

**Astronomy which depending on its usage is powerful magic.**

**Herbology, which is great for magical gardens and potion-making. If you can learn this field, you'd be able to make some nasty traps, enchantments, and potions. Plus as an added bonus it allows you to learn patience.**

**Potions, which use recipes and various magical ingredients to create their potions _(Your Mothers Specialty)._**

**Transfigurations, which is the art of changing the form and appearance of an object, there are also sub-categories like Trans-species transformation _(Animagus)_ or Human Transfiguration which replicate the natural abilities of Metamorphmagi, _(like your mother's friend Andromeda's daughter Nymphadora)_ allowing the practitioner or the subject to take on an entirely different form or make various individual changes to their appearance. This entire spectrum of magic holds many applications which you'll go over when you read on it as it is a sub-power of matter manipulation and a lesser-version of Total Conversion. (both of us)**

**Defense against the Dark Arts which is fairly explanatory, but it deals with fighting against dark magic.**

**Dueling, which is fighting with your spells _(Both of us were good at it)._**

**Alchemy, which is the mystic and scientific pursuit of the power of the Philosopher's Stone and Universal Panacea, focusing on Elemental Transmutation which ranges from transforming base materials into purer materials like lead or iron into silver or gold to making permanent changes on the state of matter, various forms of Elemental Manipulation (fire and electricity) and Life-Force Manipulation (Immortality, Healing and even creating life or at the least clones/homunculi). You can also learn how to create potions (for rejuvenation and immortality) and magical items, although these are generally for practical use.**

**Arithmancy, which is a sort of numerical magic which deals with curses, and the composition of number usage. Just think of it as another math class. This field is wonderful because with it you'll be able to create magic spells as well as anything else you can think of. It is the physics of our world.**

**Care of Magical Creatures, you're taught about feeding, maintaining, breeding, and proper treatment of these various magical creatures. Now if you like animals you'll love this class, Harry!**

**Divination is the power to gain information at which you'll learn about Extrasensory Perception and Magic Detection. Now the only way to predict the future you need to be a seer and I don't believe we have anyone that can do that in our family.**

****Occlumency** is the act of magically closing one's mind against magical attacks as well as normal ones. You'll need this if you don't want anyone to peer into your mind.**

**Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings which is useful is you need to gain information.**

**Healing Arts is a must-have if you wish to protect those you care about as well as yourself.**

**You'll also learn about the differences in charms, curses, hexes, and jinxes. These are the four categories of magic the wizards of our world know of but since I know you'll be learning about more magic from the various books we have you're going to learn more than just those four. Believe me, you'll want to learn about many things if your anything like your mother.**

**From the books aside from our world, you can learn:**

**Wandless and Incantless magic, elemental magic, time magic, space magic, offensive magic, defensive magic, a plethora of miscellaneous abilities like flight, creation, invocation, summoning magic, and the likes, various magical manipulation techniques, and much more. Every single civilization had an idea of how to use magic Harry, you just need to put your mind to it and you'll learn about it.**

**Harry, I do hope however you won't just learn about the magical world....the world is much bigger than the close-minded magical groups of the ICW. So from the books of the non-magical world, we have books from about everything. These books are extremely useful because what magical people don't know is that magic can be used around technology. You just need to set the array's to allow for electricity to flow into them and everything works well. So for that, we have books from the entire science and mathematical field as well as language books so you can explore the various cultures. Read them as you'll need it for the foreign language magical books. They vary from places like India, Norway, Sweden, China, Japan, Korea, Germany, Greece, South Africa, Tibet, Polynesian Islands** (I know they're not called that but they have a lot of myths), **Egypt, and many various places which have myths in place. They are the cornerstones for magic because of each civilization's rich culture. I wish for you to learn them...well your mother does.**

 **The people who you need to know about are Andromeda Tonks, Amelia Bones, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Jennifer Evans** (aunt) **,** **Alanah Evans, Caitlin Evans** (Your sisters) **, Nymphadora Tonks** **, Severus Snape, Longbottom family, and the Greengrass family. These are the people who will help you in your endeavors just be careful as I don't know if the two families have changed allegiance.**

**Anyhow, back to earlier, Yes your mother is alive but I'm dead. Don't revive me as it will be painful since it drags a soul from the outside and that's not something I wish to feel. You can awake your mother at the age of 13 since that is when you'll be able to access the manor. Your Mother and I love you Harry, and I wish you all the best in your endeavors.**

**Sincerely,**

**James Potter**

Harry looked at his note and just smiled a sad but happy smile, knowing his family didn't leave him with the Dursleys on purpose. Gwynevere looked at him and asked, "So...what are these books?" Harry just looked at her and started to tell her the contents of the note. Artorias looked on in intrigue at the books for the defense against the dark arts. So motioned at Harry, "Harry, do you mind if I make a copy of DATDA's books. I wish to see if they'll help me when I leave for Oolacile in a year. There have been reports of dark magic being used and I wish to use this time to prepare." Harry contemplated for a bit before agreeing as he put the books away. Artorias already beginning to copy them then allowed for them to be put back.

Gwynevere clapped her hands and said to Harry, "Well then let's get you changed!" Artorias nodded while Harry sighed. "Oh don't worry it won't take too long *giggle*," she motioned to him.

***3 Hours Later***

Harry was finally dressed in a nice outfit. A black shirt that hugged his torso, along with black sorcerer leggings plus a dark blue, long sleeve cloak which covered him, though it didn't have a hood. They changed his glasses as well as instead of being circular glasses they were now rectangular ones that were rimless on the bottom of the glasses. All in all, Gwynevere and Artorias thought he looked nice.

Gwynevere then spoke, "Well then, let's go see my father. He called us a while ago but I think he knew what we were doing anyway." The three of them then set off towards the throne room which was converted into a meeting room. When they arrived the door was already open and Gwynevere shouted: "We're back!" The Lords then turned towards the group and gestured for them to take a seat. Gwyn then called for the other commanding knights of his army to appear. Ornstein did first followed by Gough while Ciaran just appeared next to Gwynevere. Harry looked stunned at that but decided not to comment on it. As the people sat at the table Gwyn then started speaking, "Now, as you may know, there was a magical occurrence that had appeared in the inner courtyard where Gwynevere had been at." The Knights nodded. Gwyn continued, "That boy who is next to her is the one who appeared from it. The lords and I have discussed with one another and we wish to train the boy."

The Knights looked at one another before Ornstein iterated, "Is that why you wish for us to be here, my lord? To train the boy as well?" Gwyn nodded his head. The Knights all looked at each other but then Ciaran spoke, "My lord I understand your wish to train him but why all of us. Shouldn't just one of us be enough?" Seath then cut in, "No, your lord wishes for the boy to best him in combat after he links the flame." The knights looked shocked as well as Gwynevere. They all were about to yell out their opinions of why Gwyn shouldn't do so but Nito raised to hand to stifle them which did the trick. Gwyn sighed, "I know many of you wish for me not to put myself in harm's way but I'll need to do this one day or another. The Abyss seems to be taking people faster than ever thought possible. Change is on the horizon and the Age of Fire is fading fast. I don't know If my linking of the flame will even hold before I turn hollow. Which is why Harry, will link the flame after he beats me. Doing so will allow me to stand alive for a bit longer, though after he does so he will need to leave back to his home. I presume that after linking the flame he will be teleported out of this dimension." 

Quel then spoke, "When he does get teleported out we believe that the Age of Fire will be prolonged just for a while for the Chosen Undead to come." Seath then said, "But we need you all to help train this boy besides I'll be making projections of him so when the time is ready he'll gain the knowledge and experiences of his encounters." Gwyn then turned to Harry, "Harry, I know this is a lot to ask of you, but will you please help us. When your training is done in 2 years I'll be leaving to link the flame and you'll come with me. When we fight and I hopefully lose, you'll link the flame right after prolonging this age of prosperity just a bit longer. Plus when you go back the flame leaves with you." Harry looked confused at his last statement.

Seath saw and spoke right after, "The flame Harry is a soul...and when you leave it'll leave with you. This flame is like your soul if you nourish it, it'll grow just like how you grow. The flame is what allowed for Gwyn, Nito, and Quel to harness their soul to fight the Everlasting Dragons. It elevated them to lords with Gwyn's being the most enormous of the three. Before you leave to fight Gwyn though we'll impart a piece of our soul into yours then he'll do so. With it, you'll be able to fight beings of unimaginable power and you'll gain the power, knowledge, and experience of all of us. Though you'll need to train constantly to contain it whenever your soul gets bigger." Nito spoke then, "The soul Harry is the most powerful thing in the world, it is what grants people sentience, without it, you'd run on instinct. I'm not saying animals don't have souls as they do especially the intelligent ones but spirits are intrinsically different than a soul."

Harry thought about what they were saying for a bit. He contemplated the words he was just told as he looked towards the lords and saw that many of them were tired of the long fight. After his final mussing he looked at them, "What will I be learning and how can I help?" The Lords smiled at one another before Gwyn took out a piece of paper detailing what he'll be doing.

**Gwyn: Attack Miracles, Royal Doctrine, Presentation, Hand to hand combat**

**Seath: Soul Sorcery, Magical Theory, Hexes, Staves**

**Quel: Pyromancy, Toxins, Great Axe and Axe-wielding**

**Nito: Necromancy, Miasma, Life, and Death Magic, Ultra Hammers, and Hammer wielding**

**Artorias: Combat against the Dark, Ultra Greatsword, and Greatsword wielding, Animal Companionship, Loyalty**

**Ornstein: Spear, Pike, Halberd wielding, Enchantments, Leadership**

**Ciaran: Sneaking, Movement, Straight, Piercing and Curved Weapons wielding**

**Gough: Archery, Dragonslaying, Blacksmithing**

**Gwynevere: Defense and Support Miracles, Chimes and Talismans**

**Gwyndolin: Katanas, Daggers, and whip-wielding, Adventures!, Etiquette**

Gwyn looked towards the knight and asked, "Now do any of you wish to not go through with this? If so let us know." The knights just agree as it seemed as if the lords had already planned it out. Harry looked over the list and saw Gwyndolin's name. He turned to Gwyn, "I thought Gwyndolin was gone?" Gwyn nodded, "Yes but he just came back today and the plan was run over by him. He seemed to be overjoyed that he'd be able to teach someone his ways." Seath then spoke, "Harry I will be making copies of you just so it is easier to shadow each of us. You'll learn many things here and I do hope you'll find joy in it before you leave." Nito then uttered, "Yes but I am curious as to what that necklace is doing on your neck as we hadn't seen it earlier today." 

Harry then held his necklace and started to talk about what they had learned earlier today. With this newly added information, Gwyn then went over the list again and saw that almost all of it lined up with his list. "I do believe we can just let Seath go over those books with you Harry, as you'll be learning theory with him, and if it's anything new these books would most likely intrigue him anyway." Seath nodded at this.

Harry breathed out a sigh before perking up, "Well then, Lets Start!" The group all smiled and thus began the training of Harry Potter.


	2. Starting the Basics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah, BROTHER! Trainin....ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I will be adding species of magical/fantastical creatures but if anyone can help me out where to find a list of them that'll be nice. As I've been having a hard time finding fantasy creatures as well as mythological creatures. I don't understand it as it should be really easy but trying to find species is difficult. I don't want names as that usually indicates only one creature. I want entire species like Direwolves, Wargs, Barghests, Great Eagles, and Phoniexes. Thanks for the help!  
> Check out Morgul Wolf Species by Anyaboz, it where Harry's companion comes from!  
> https://www.deviantart.com/anyaboz/art/Morgul-Wolf-Species-Guide-530583767

**(AN): I forgot to mention that the timeline is not the same as this time Harry is born in 1990. Since I'm gonna follow the MCU timeline with some adjustments. Though I won't always refer to the time. I've added DCU as I had realized that I could also use magic from there. However, there won't be a Justice League as I will just be taking bits and pieces from there since I want to focus on Marvel. Though I will probably take some major characters from there.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_-Duke's Archives-_ **

It had been about a couple of days since the meeting. 

Harry stared at Seath as the dragon was prepping the boy for the ritual. Seath was making sure that Harry was situated perfectly as if he messed up at any time during the procedure, Harry's magic could drastically change the landscape of his home. The ritual that Seath was preparing for is the making of **magic** **projections** , which is a form of illusion magic. When creating them the user needs to be careful since if they mess up, the user's magic can go haywire. The benefit of making them, however, is the fact that they transfer over memories back to the original owner.....plus they won't ever turn on the original. The experience and power get transferred over as well as any new mana or physical systems the copy may have succeeded in creating. All in all, they are the most useful things to create especially if you're trying to learn something. The only problem was time. The longer they were active, the faster the absorbance when the original gets closer within range of about 50 meters. 

Still, Harry's core had finally settled after consuming the Dragon meat but it seemed to have changed greatly from the last time Harry had seen it. Now the core had an array of colors all intermingling with one another. Even the size of it had changed as it was now the size of a basketball with enough power to destroy a solar system. The dragon's meat had such a profound effect on it that it even seemed to be seeking more mana to fill it. Like a glutton that had no pause.

Which was why when Seath started the ritual, Harry had noticed something off about his magic core. Harry was feeling Seath's intent prob his core to free some mana to create the projections but right as his intent was noticed Harry's mana seemed to surge towards Seath like a raging wave. Harry hurriedly tried to stem the flow of mana while Seath made his escape. Panting as he made his way out Seath looked towards Harry, "I think it would be better for you to make the projections...as it seems that your mana attacks anything that it deems as an intruder. It's like a territorial dragon where your mana is its horde of gold. I felt like it was trying to ripe up my intent to add it to its own, damn glutton."

Harry looked tired as well from forcefully stopping the vast ocean of mana in his body. He contemplated for a moment before asking, "Is there any way for me to make my mana less hostile to outside interference? Because I'm going to need to get that under control if I want to live normally. I can't just have my mana extremely hostile all the time."

"Yes, well you could make another magic system for your body. **Mana Veins** work well as they produce mana on their own however you'd have to hook it up to your magic core as that would be where the flow gets regulated at. You'd also need to train using both systems. I would recommend you use the veins as an exterior system which would help whenever you're practicing. Then use your core as an interior system that you use for combat and practice. However, it's recommended to just use the systems for both as training would then last longer and you'll gain better control over your strong and weak spells. Your veins will also need to be malleable as when you absorb more mana they'll need to be able to grow just like your core. I don't know how your mana detected mine however but it may have had something to do with the mana you absorbed from the meat. It must have evolved to handle our magic system which means that you should be absorbing mana from the surroundings already," Seath replied.

Harry nodded his head in understanding before asking, "If that's the case, then after you teach me how to make projections, Will you send me the notes on mana veins. I'd like to make them right away so I'd don't run into problems later on. Plus I'll need to get used to them since they'll be my way of using non-incantation spells. I don't think talking my spell out will help me in a fight."

"That is correct, you would be a sitting duck if that were to happen. No enemy will wait for you to finish speaking a spell. I also think you need to work on magic without a catalyst which reminds me. What materials do want your staff, chime, and talismans made out of? You're going to need them for training plus they'll help with some of your lessons for non-incantation training," Seath mentioned.

Harry answered, "Well if we can, I'd like to use the wood from the Archtrees as well as it's leaves as I can make fibers out of them. Plus if you're not using the bodies of the dragons I'd like to use some of their bodies as I could make stuff out of them....as well as eat some...I'm getting pretty hungry."

Seath chuckled, "I guess that would be fine there's so many of them anyway. I still haven't figured out what made them immortal too and since your here maybe you'd be able to help me figure it out. Though by this point I just need to figure out how to stay alive and sane until the Chosen Undead comes."

Harry smiled and nodded at Seath while the dragon just had another chuckle. Finally, someone who was just like him in terms of figuring out how magic works Seath thought, **'This could be the beginning of a great apprenticeship.'**

Seath showed Harry how to do the ritual and after some more conversing with the dragon, started to do it a bit later. Once the projections were complete Harry and his projections set off as one projection was left with Seath to begin his training. As the projections left one by one to their respective masters and the others to study their books and his parent's notes, Harry found himself in front of Gwynevere's room where she told him to meet her for his training. As he entered the room, he admired the room's appearance before finally looking at Gwynevere. She was seated on a chair drinking what seemed to be tea, before meeting his gaze. Harry had thought that it was saddening because he would have to leave behind someone who he was starting to care for. She seemed to be lost in thought as well. Harry wished he'd be able to spend more time with her before he was made to leave, or maybe she would wish to leave with him, but for now, he won't know until she spoke to him during the last days he would spend here.

* * *

_**-With Nito-** _

Harry walked with the gigantic skeleton named Nito as they left the massive castle for the catacombs to get to the Tomb of the Giants where Nito usually rested. As they made their way down the steps and into the massive graveyard Harry noticed many skeletons wandering around the area each bowing to Nito as he walked past them. Harry turned to him, "Are you like a king to the skeletons?"

"In a way yes...I am the first undead who was also the first to conjure gain a lord soul from the flame. With it, I unleashed a wave of miasma/disease and death upon the dragons. I have abilities that revolve around them which you will gain when you absorb a piece of my soul. Each involves concentration to such an extreme degree that one slip-up results in destruction everywhere. Death is never as it seems....it is one of the fundamental principles of the universe that none can escape. Understanding it however is just something you'll need to gain on your own so hopefully, at the end of your two years of training, you'll understand. Miasma is devastating in its capabilities as it varies from person to person in how they utilize it. But since mine is in the form of death anything and everything will crumble to ashes," Nito clarified.

Harry remarked, "Is it like aging? Like you accelerate the process of time on the being your miasma touches?" 

"Good question but no. My miasma is death itself. Remember where you are Harry. What is the one thing we always talk about?" Nito responded.

Harry contemplates the answer for a moment before paling at the thought. "Y-you mean that your miasma attacks the soul."

"Yes, that is what my miasma does. The Everlasting Dragons are immortal in the body which would mean physical attacks wouldn't have destroyed them. Their very scales never allowed them to age which would mean that time doesn't affect them. But releasing a cloud of miasma which attacks the soul is a completely different subject since if the soul is gone the body will soon follow. Now miasma doesn't have one form, it can be released in many different variations. For example, it can be toxic and poisonous. These forms I will also teach you but the soul attack is first as the rest will be easier to handle if your body can house death itself. You will need to experiment with various poisons and toxins to do those forms which mean you will need to expose yourself to many harmful substances. Though some will need to be injected into your body directly later on as you gain immunity to them so be careful," Nito affirmed.

"Will I also be learning to protect my soul from attacks like these?" Harry inquired.

"Of course if you couldn't defend against them what would be the point of being able to fight with them. This means we will also be going over mind and body attacks as these are most common for poisons and toxins. So be prepared to feel some pain," Nito responded.

Harry nodded his head. As they continued their journey down the steps to the Tomb he wondered how his fellow projections were fairing at this moment.

* * *

_**-With Quel-** _

Harry and Quel had just used a bonfire to teleport to the city of Izalith where she and her children lived at. Now Izalith was a great and booming city, expanding as far as the eye could see. After stepping into the portal Harry was able to feel the heat emanating from the lower depths of the city. He quirked an eyebrow at the heat before looking at Quel for an explanation. Quel had noticed his confusion, "Yes, I know the heat here is a bit excruciating so to speak but after a while, you'll get used to it. Especially after you wear the robes I am, They do make the heat much more bearable." Harry just nodded his head. The par started to make their way through the castle as they passed by the citizens of Izalith. Each person bowed towards Quel and moved out of her way as they made it to her palace. 

In the palace, Quel took Harry to where he'd be staying at before bringing him to meet her children. Harry looked around at his room, it was pretty spacious all things considered, though his bed looked like it was going to hurt his back. It was made out of stone....but then Harry just figured he could just charm the bed to something more malleable and soft. His room was made of stone just like the rest of the palace but it was better than nothing. Some freezing charms here and there, then the room will be habitable instead of a blazing inferno. 

"Come on Harry, its time for you to meet my family. They'll be helping me with your training so introductions should be first." As the two walked along the corridor towards an opened wall, the two go inside and see about 8 people beside a meeting table already seated. The two walk to the table as they also take their seat. Quel looks at her children, "We're back. Now it's time for introductions. This here is Harry Potter, the boy who I had left in such a hurry to meet." Harry looked around at the other people seated at the table and smiled at them. "Now then I wish for each of you to introduce yourself to the boy, as you'll be working with him for the next 2 years."

The other people all relaxed before what seemed to be the oldest of the group spoke, "Hello, Harry my name is Grana. I'm the oldest of my dear siblings so if you have any questions feel free to ask them." Her face and body were heavily covered so Harry couldn't exactly make out what she looked like but just from the way she presented herself, she seemed to be the leader of their group. Then another seemed to speak in an upbeat tone, "Hiya, my name is Quelaan nice to meet you!" she was a beautiful blonde-haired woman with hazel eyes and white skin. The woman seemed to have a rectangle body type where her measurements seemed to be around the same, though she looked to be in great shape. The girl had it where it counted, however, seeing as her figure had some curve.

After her, a black-eyed, brown-haired gorgeous woman with some of her hair in a top ponytail, and an hourglass body and white skin, looked at Harry and spoke, "Hello Harry, my name is Quelaag. My sister is the one you're going to need to watch out for. She's fairly upbeat so do be careful with her. Don't want to have any accidents right~." as she deadpanned directly at Quelaan who snickered. The rest smiled at the two. "But I shall help you with enchanting with fire and some other forms of magic since people down in Izalith are great at them." Next, another voice sounded out, "Well, I guess I should go next,' said another woman, "My name is Quelana. I hope to work well with you for the next two years." She saw with a slight bow of her head. Harry bowed back as well as a sign of respect. She was a pale, ash-colored skinned woman with bluish hair and a lovely top hourglass body. 

After her three other women spoke and told him a little about themselves before lastly, the final member of the group spoke. He was also a pale, ash-colored skinned person with a shaved head but with red eyes. "Well as you can see from the way we introduced ourselves, you can see that I'm the youngest, but anyway my name is Quelong. I'll be helping you with most of your combat training. My sisters don't use axes as much as I do, their more into whips those damn sadists,' *snicking* '.....well except Quelaag she likes enchanted curved swords so that's cool." 

After the introductions, Harry stood from his seat and bowed towards the siblings and their mother. "I hope we'll all work together in the coming future!" The group loved the boy's enthusiasm.

* * *

_**-With Artorias, Sif, Ornstein, Ciaran, and Gough-** _

The nine of them walked alongside the castle in Anor Londo, heading towards a massive courtyard out in the back. Once they got there, Ornstein spoke, "Alright then, This is where we'll be meeting most of the time unless specifically told otherwise. Here we'll train you guys is various fighting styles for the weapons you'll be using. You will spar with each other to gain experience fighting with the weapons assigned to you. After that, we will fight our respective apprentices then they'll fight one of the other teachers. This way, you gain experience against someone else that fights differently compared to yourself."

Artorias then spoke, "Now then we shall go our respective ways until we deem you worthy to be able to fight against other people." The group then split off into groups of 2 (except Artorias) for each of their respective Harry's. 

Artorias looked towards his Harry, "Ok Harry, we will be going to go for your animal companion now." 

He quirked a brow, "What do you mean my animal companion?" Harry asked.

"Well Harry, I fight with a companion so for you to learn my art, you'll learn how to do so first with a companion. There is no fault in relying on someone else to help you out. Sometimes people need teams to help fight those who wish to harm them. So we're going to get you an animal companion to learn corporation before we delve into the gist of things." Artorias claimed. Harry nodded in understanding.

He then asked a question, "Where will we be getting me a companion? I don't think there are any animals close to here seeing how big the city is." 

"Which is why we are going to go see Sif's family. He has many foster children, the little rascal." Sif barked in agreement. "Besides we need to see what kind of companion you'll be getting."

As the duo made their way towards another large courtyard, Harry saw what he could consider fluffy heaven. There were so many different types of animals in the courtyard that it seemed almost impossible to find a companion in such a short amount of time. Artorias gestured towards Harry, as he leads him towards all the animals. Harry keeping an eye out for any animal that seemed to be interesting. After around 30 mins of searching and playing with the animals who were very loving towards Harry, he came across a wolf-like animal. Though the creature was an adolescent it seemed to prefer to be in isolation. When Harry started to play with the animals, this particular one didn't try to gain his attention.

Harry found that oddly different as he was always good with animals considering he could speak to them. So he tried to establish communication with the beast, **'Hello, How are you doing?'** The wolf creature jolted up looking around before staring at Harry. The creature then spoke, **'You can talk to me?'**

 **'I can.'** The creature seemed to start to jump up and down in joy. It ran towards Harry intent on rubbing itself onto him. As it did, Harry started to stroke the creature's fur.

 **'My name is Harry. What is your name?.'** He said.

 **'Hello Harry, my name is Zara.'** she replied as she continued rubbing herself on him only stopping to answer him.

**'Well hello, there Zara...I'm fairly surprised that you came to me. I had figured you would ignore me seeing as how you did so earlier.'** Harry expressed with a smile.

Zara tilted her head, **'Yes...I'm quite confused as well as my tribe never did anything like that before. I do believe however it is because I could communicate with you. This was something that my tribe used to do daily.'** Zara's tail dropped. **'I'm alone now....'** Harry immediately shook his head, **'Your not alone now as I am here! I'll be in your tribe if you allow me that is. I always wanted to have a family!'** Zara's tail rose as she started to nuzzle her head into his chest as Harry squeezed her coat. Zara was a particular creature, she had long pointed ears on her flat head which is where her narrow wide-set eyes rested. Her eyes glimmered along with the light signifying she had slightly golden eyes. She has a thick insulated mane that covers her upper body where her front legs were at. Her front legs were considerably larger than her hind legs. Her tail was long, slender, and tufted at the end. The tuft part of her tail was fairly long. Her coat was of the goldish silver kind with black fur covering her front legs. Overall she was a beautiful specimen of a wolf.

Artorias watched the two beings hug each other, a slight glimmer could be seen from his helmet. He called out to Harry. Harry and Zara both turned to the man as he beckoned him over. As Harry stood up Zara bit his pant leg. He looked back at her as she stared at Artorias concerned for her new tribe member seeing as the man was wearing what seemed to be metal. Plus he had a rather large weapon on his back, which made Zara wary of the man. Harry appeased her by talking to her while signaling to Artorias to wait for a moment. Artorias nodded his head as he looked on at the two's conversation before looking at Sif. The rather large Grey Wolf was laying on his stomach as the rest of the animals played around with his body. With either trying to nibble on his tail and ears to grooming him and nuzzling their snouts together. Artorias smiled at them as he turned back to Harry who along with Zara was walking towards him.

Zara stared piercingly at Artorias to which he raised his hands as a form of non-aggression. She then looked at Sif who was being played with before she then sat next to Harry as he stopped moving. Artorias then started to speak about his training that Harry will be doing while Harry communicated to Zara what they'll be doing where she replied with, **'I'll follow you Harry, but I don't want to be fighting all the time.'** Which Harry agreed with as this was just a precautionary measure in case if something were to happen. 

***With Gough***

Harry and Gough were walking towards a very large tower where Gough spent most of his time. As they arrived, Gough made Harry pick up a hammer before telling him that they would start with his blacksmith training first.

Gough spoke, "Harry, I want you to learn to craft arrows before we start your archery training."

Harry was bewildered. He didn't understand why Gough would want him to make arrows considering that the castle should have tons of them.

"Now I know you're confused but the key to archery is understanding the materials your using. Some arrows are used for long-range and others for short. Some are for sport and some are for hunting. I make arrows that are used for hunting Dragons. The reason for this is because I have a preference for how my arrows need to be made. You too will have a preference which is why I believe it will be good to start knowing how to build them now." He explained.

Harry then understood.

Gough then explained to Harry that there will be a lot of hard work involved in this endeavor considering Gwyn wants Harry to be able to slay dragons with a bow which is no easy feat, considering the strength needed to even do such a thing as make an arrow penetrate their scales. Gough also wants Harry to start building his body as even though he was muscular now he wasn't always like that and because of that, he'll need to work on maintaining that level of strength considering he's still growing. 

Gough queried, "Now Harry do you know why Lord Gwyn wishes for you to learn blacksmithing?"

"No...I'm not quite sure why. I do have a guess, however." Harry informed him.

Gough gestured for him to continue.

"Lord Gwyn wants me to learn blacksmithing because it'll allow me to temper myself in patience for when I start experimenting and working on projects. Since blacksmithing takes time, I believe he wants me to understand that that's okay and I don't need to rush myself as that could lead to mistakes," He explained his thought process.

Gough nodded, "That is part of the reason why. Blacksmithing is an art that raises a person's patience, fortitude, mental capacity, understandings of failure, resistance, strength, and endurance. However, with the art of blacksmithing, you can also learn how to enchant your weapons with various materials. There is also a way to create a weapon from your soul. These weapons can carry special properties like Ornstein's spear. His spear can generate lightning that he can shoot out of its tip. Soul weapon forging is an extremely difficult art to handle but with how we'll be teaching the art this should come naturally, after all, there will be two of you learning enchanting."

"Wait, if we can create weapons from a soul then does that mean the weapon acts as a separate part of you or just as an extension of your soul," Harry questioned.

"A weapon made from a soul must be made by the user. Someone, however, can use your soul weapon if you allow them to. They can also use it if they forge it out of your soul however that would mean you have died. A weapon forged from the soul is an extension of your soul but it can also become separated by you as I have just said. So it just depends on how the weapon is utilized," Gough informed him.

"Oh....okay I get it. Does my soul weapon have to have a specific form or can I change it intermediately?" Harry asked.

Gough told him, "It will be a specific form but if you forge more than one weapon your soul needs to be big enough to handle the stress so be very careful. As of right now, you can make 5 different weapons or like Lord Gwyn and Ornstein create one weapon that grows with you as you age and gain experience. Or like with Artorias, create any type of sword and a shield and they'll sync with each other, acting as one rather than two. It all depends on your fighting style. Though with the amount of training you'll be getting you should create a weapon that fits you best as you'll still want the other weapons because they all work in situations where one weapon won't. Like with Lord Nito's skeleton army, you won't want a sword, you'll want a hammer."

Harry nodded before speaking, "I understand. Create a weapon that fits me but make sure I have others in case the situation calls for it."

Gough nodded his head. He then started to take Harry to a room in the tower which housed the materials for their work. He knew he'd need to tell Harry the different properties and qualities of the materials as those all mattered when creating weapons.

***With Ornstein***

Ornstein had got right into the leadership training. He and Harry went to one of the many libraries which housed books and various aspects of understanding and cooperation between people. He got books that talked about the mentality when leading groups of people, for both military and civilian aspects, guidance books, traits leaders needed to have, the purpose of goals, and various psychology books. Harry also helped with this, considering he had books on the subjects as well from his parents.

Plus with the experience from Voldemort's soul, Harry was able to understand the books swimmingly. Because of that, Ornstein had tests that he'd give after his explanations on how to lead people, as well as questions for Harry where he'd need to come up with various scenarios to show how he'd lead people in the given situations. When they're done, then they'll go start the combat training.

Which with the current rate the two were progressing at, wouldn't take long at all.

***With Ciaran***

Ciaran already had Harry running an obstacle course. He was quite frankly bad at dodging, seeing as how his clothes looked like rags. In just 20 mins of Ciaran throwing projectiles at Harry, the boy was dead tired and on his last legs. He tried to move when another knife was thrown at his chest but his fatigued body wouldn't move so it hit. He watched as the knife made its way towards him, closing his eyes before it hit.

However, the knife on the other hand just popped off of him as if he was a wall. Feeling relief overcome him as he fell to the floor, Harry opened his eyes to see Ciaran running at him with her swords out ready to slice him in half. He hurriedly jumped up and ran fleeing for his life.

Ciaran had pouted when she saw her knife bounce off him but recovered right away and went after her him. Rage being pretty evident on her face, seeing as how her knives were either lost, missing, or broken like the one she just threw. She moved her body in such a way that Harry had a hard time tracking her and when he did find her, he was slashed. Though just like with the knives the sword bounced off him as if she was hitting a wall. Harry was about to sigh in relief before he felt a sharp pain run down his chest area. A blood-red thin line ran down his chest. He saw her slash at him again and he ran. Ciaran smiled at this, **'Heh looks like he at least has some instinct. Boy does need to learn to dodge, however,'** as she continued chasing him down.

Fear started coursing through Harry's body making him run at a speed Ciaran wouldn't hope to catch. Ciaran looked around for anything that would help her intercept him. As she watched him run she noticed that where he was moving would allow her to catch him by jumping down from it, so she made her way over to wait for him to appear. Harry, on the other hand, was just running. His mind was in a separate place from his body where instead of him feeling he was safe he was feeling anxiety, fear, frustration, and rage. He couldn't believe he was running, a part of him raged about, he felt anxiety just like from his time at the Dursley's, where all he knew was pain and fear, his fear stemming from multiple experiences where he had gotten hurt for doing absolutely nothing wrong, and lastly the frustration of his inability just like his rage. 

Each emotion was building upon each other. Each carving a part of Harry's very being that was shaping his mind to never want to feel like this again. And so Harry's core responded, his mana responded, his soul responded, each part of Harry's very being responded. Acculminating in something not seen since the Age of Ancients before the dawn of life itself. The Everlasting Dragons were beings of great power, they were half-living, half-elemental beings. Some dragons even existed before life itself emerged in the world. With this type of body, the dragons ruled over the land for eons. 

Now Harry, in his time of desperation, in his self-preservation beckoned **something** to help him. And so it was, right when Ciaran came onto him his mana lashed out. His body now red hot, shot forward right after his mana, Ciaran was shocked still till the sound of rushing heated air was almost upon her. She dodged as quickly as she could but Harry was faster, grabbing her at a break-neck speed he threw her across the course,

*BOOM*

*CRACK*

were the sounds heard as she broke through some of the objects. She was able to quickly get up. Her training allowed her to be able to fight against Dragons which could do the same, though her leg was very bruised. Harry's heavy grip on it had made so, the boy was not able to be seen, however. Ciaran knew he was somewhere watching her, she concentrated on where he could be, letting the airflow around her. She finally was able to locate him which took some time, but he seemed slumped over. She cautiously made her way towards him to see his eye trained on her but ultimately was asleep. 

Ciaran wondered, _**'What in the hell was that? How is he still watching me with that amount of pressure?'**_ She knew her answers would have to wait for a while, as she treated his and her wounds before taking out an Estus flask to drink.

* * *

**-With Gwyndolin-**

Harry wasn't particularly sure where he was supposed to meet up with Gwyndolin but had figured that he was bound to come across him one way or another. So for about an hour, Harry had explored the castle. He checked out pieces of art that were on the walls as well as the statues which were almost everywhere. He saw a massive door in front of a massive hallway. There were knights littered everywhere in the hallway, so he decided to ask one of them for directions. He had hoped that they knew what he was doing here, as he wasn't trespassing but one couldn't be too careful.

He hopes rained true considering he wasn't arrested so after asking where he could find Gwyndolin, Harry left the castle. As he walked around the city of Anor Londo he saw other people wave to him. The people of the city looked to be in high spirits, moving about almost all the time. The people were enjoying themselves seeing as how they interacted with one another. To Harry, it felt foreign considering he was never around others too often but he did like the feeling of people communicating and showing courtesy and care for one another.

A voice spoke, "Yes the people of this city love their Lord. Father has always tried to help the people that surround his kingdom as well though with how things are proceeding I don't think we'll be able to keep up that tradition." Harry spun around to see a person dressed in ceremonial white clothes with a mask-like crown that radiated magic power. The person looked at Harry and talked again, "Hello, I'm Gwyndolin, a fairly adventurous person all things considered but now the time is of the essence. So do you wish to follow me? We'll go exploring as it's always good to learn something new, but your teaching will reflect on what we explore. I have to teach you magic as well no doubt. Multiple teachers are always better than just one."

Harry then spoke with a smile, "I'd love to go adventuring." Gwyndolin smiled now as well, "Well then let's begin." He said before grabbing Harry's shoulder and disappearing.

Gwyndolin was always a peculiar child growing up, now as a young man, he seemed to always be gone. Exploring places and gaining new information for his home. But with an apprentice, he'd be able to pass down his teachings. Though young he's done so much for his kingdom that him leaving on occasions never bothered anyone. He knew however with the changing of times everyone needed to be ready and if he and his father were on the same page some people may be leaving with Harry. To preserve their knowledge and their cultures Harry was going to be taking a lot back with him, this Gwyndolin knew.

* * *

***With Gwyn***

Another projection of Harry made his way back towards the throne room where Gwyn sat in his massive throne. Gwyn watched as he made his way over to the throne. Once Harry had situated himself before Gwyn's throne, Gwyn spoke, "Now then Harry before we begin your training, we need to talk about our fight that will happen in 2 years." Harry looked at the man before speaking, "What do you mean? Is there going to be a problem when we fight? Or do you mean my exit out of this place is going to be a problem?"

Gwyn sighed, "Your exit is going to be a problem but so long as I'm defeated we should be able to send you back. However, that's not my main concern." "Then what is it?" Harry questioned with his eye raised. Gwyn stared at Harry for a bit, seemingly contemplating if the boy should know. Alas, he knew he should tell him since it concerned the boy's home dimension. 

Gwyn gestured to his hand, as Harry followed his movement. His hand starting lighting up, lightning coursing through his body now before calming it. He looked back to Harry, "Now Harry you know how I gained that power yes?" The boy nodded. "Well, Harry what you need to understand is that the first flame is sentient as it hosts souls that it has stored away for eons. Those souls are like the anchor to the power of the first flame and when needed they rise from the ashes once again. What we don't understand is how the first flame will respond to you. If you link the flame does that mean a piece of it will leave with you? What consequences does that bring?"

Harry looked confused. "What I mean is Harry is that we don't know how the laws of your world will react to something that encroaches on the aspect of souls. See when you link with the flame you usually take a piece of it with you, that way it may begin anew someplace else. When this happens your biological process will stop at a certain age, and you will be effectively immortal to an extent. Now while age won't kill you other things might, for instance, like with the everlasting dragons, something with greater power can take you down. Another lord soul can effectively kill you but since you have been bonded with the flame you may flicker out but you'll still come back. You will also theoretically be the first linker for your flame. All your characteristics will be imprinted upon the flame making it grow as you do."

Harry seemed to understand what he was saying now. "You mean to tell me that you don't understand how the aspects that rein over fire, life, souls, death, and rebirth will react to me." Gwyn nodded. "What will I become then?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out as you will be the first lord soul of that flame. This means you can grow it in any manner you wish, absorbing knowledge never seen before," Gwyn relaxed in his chair. "With that flame Harry, you can be anything. We don't know who was the first-ever linker for the flame of the first age. But what we can tell is that they are the ones who shaped that age just as we shaped this one. The lord souls are grown by the flame not just given to it by others."

"Will I be in danger of the abyss....can I be corrupted by it?" Harry shivered as he stared down at the floor. Gwyn looked on sadly, before breathing out a sigh, "Yes, you can be....but Harry the abyss can be defeated it is not unbeatable. Just look at Artorias, he fights it daily, and he is still here. That man may indeed fall to it, but he won't go down without a fight, and even then he won't forget his cause. Artorias has an indomitable will something I hope to see you have as well." Harry looked on, hopeful at what Gwyn had just said to him.

Gwyn coughed before grinning at him, "Now then Harry, there's something I wish to tell you before we start." Harry quirked an eye at the man.

* * *

**Timeskip**

The time was almost here for Harry's departure as well as the battle between Gwyn. Over the last year and 11 months, that he'd trained with Gwynevere, he'd grown fond of miracles. There were just so many varieties of miracles that the possibilities seemed endless. That's not to say that he wasn't training his body as he had kept up with training it to get a feel for his body considering he had gotten muscular very quickly, wherewith many of those muscles, Harry didn't know how to use them. He hoped that his projections were training as hard as he was as well considering the time for them to appear was drawing near.

Harry had grown due to his constant physical training that Gwynevere loved to watch. He was now at 150.1 cm (4.92 ft) coming from his previous 136.8 cm (4.48 ft) height. His weight was of relatively no consequence however considering he still had his impressive physique, the dragon meat did wonders for him and since there was an abundance of it, he ate it fairly often. Gwynevere had checked him over multiple times considering she was his teacher for support miracles which are healing spells, show he was fine, though he kept on gaining an abundance of mana which enlarged his core as well as something else which hadn't been characterized as of yet. Harry had no idea how that would affect him but he figured he'd learn about it when Seath's apprentice Harry would arrive.

He loved learning with Gwynevere which she also reciprocated, and their time together was fruitful. He had learned so much about her during their lessons, and he'd come to regard her highly, both personally and vocally. She was always there with him so her being apart from him had driven him mad a couple of times. She had seemed to share the same sentiment which was characterized by their long-lasting sessions. Though both of them managed to rein in their disappointment when the other left. He had learned to cast support and augmentation miracles easily now and was able to do so without a chime or talisman. However, he did embed a talisman into all his clothing just in case he couldn't focus.

All in all, his time with Gwynevere was great and there seemed to be a budding romantic relationship coming for them, although the same could be said for another of the other Harry's as well, however. Gwynevere was told by her father about what he and her brother had planned after all and considering how she had felt about Harry when he got here, she couldn't bring herself to care. She did like him a lot even when he used to follow her around like a puppy in the earlier days of his apprenticeship to her. Her heart was almost practically with him, though she thought with a giggle, _ **'I'd like it for him to grow a bit more....see if those feelings are love and not family love.'**_ This was just in case since she was the first to hold him without an intent to hurt him.

Seeing as how Harry was developing, however, Gwynevere might as well be his. His mana had reacted to her right when he got here, the boy wasn't going to let her go, even more so since a big part of his mana was gained from a dragon. He did love her, she was special to him, Harry knew he had to wait till they left and he was a bit older. He had figured he could grow a bit more as well till his physical shape was considered adult-like then he'd make his move. Gwynevere would be expecting it anyway, and she knew it as well. The two were close, and they could read one another easily, even more so when Harry was plotting. Harry just had to look at her, **_'She's most likely already aware.'_** Which did make Gwynevere snicker, **_'I'm not letting him get me that easily.'_** when she realized what he was plotting.

***BONG***

***BONG***

The sound of a large bell was heard throughout the castle and both of them stood up. They both looked at one another and started walking towards the throne room seeing as how that was where the meeting would take place. Harry knew that this is where he'd gain the souls of the lords as well as his projection's experiences, he didn't know how it'd affect him but he knew they wouldn't do anything to deliberately hurt him, something that took a while for him to realize.

The two made their way to the large door which housed the throne and made their way inside. They knew they'd be one of the first there as the others would teleport in a bit. They situated themselves on the large table and looked at Gwyn and the projection. A regal aura was being excluded from both of them, astonishing them. Harry then realized that that was going to be excluding from his body as well once he gained his projection's knowledge and experience. He did wonder what caused his projection to be able to exclude that aura though. But he knew it could wait.

A little bit later the rest of the mentors could be seen filing into the room. Though it did seem that some of the mentors were missing. Something that Harry noticed, though when he absorbed his projections he'd learn why. Artorias' presence was something that he did miss, however. 

After they had seated themselves, Seath started the meeting. "Hello again, Harry it's nice to see you're doing well." Harry smiled with a slight head nod. "But for starters, we will be beginning the transfer of the projections to yourself. Gwyn, if you'd please." he motioned to Gwyn. Gwyn then tapped on the projection next to him and it faded. The mana then started surging towards Harry, where he'd find himself in a comatose-like state from the mana being injected into his body. The knowledge and forbearance of the projection were building up within Harry. 

About 10 minutes later, Harry regained control over himself and as he rose, he seemed to have the same disposition as the projection did. The aura coming off of him was the same as well. To put it simply he felt weird. The knowledge and experience the projection seemed to have, was coming at him from all directions and little by little his body was contorting to the same posture and doctrine, his projection had. It just felt....right so to speak. He felt pleased about the knowledge he had gained about combat, believing that being able to use lightning was useful, considering he could stun people now if he had to. Gwyn seemed to have noticed the expression on his face and smiled, as did the rest of them.

"It seems that it was a good idea to use my apprentice first," Gwyn said. Harry just nodded before mentioning, "I don't know how to describe the feeling...but it's like images and information was hammered into my brain for me to understand. I did take a liking to the miracles that Lady Gwynevere, taught me but....the miracles and combat techniques that Lord Gwyn showed me just....changes things." Gwynevere hurriedly spoke, "Now Harry just call me how you've always had."

"But that's against..." he motioned with his hands.

"HARRY~." She shook a fist at him, a visible tick mark was prominent on her forehead. At that, he just bowed, "As you wish, Gwynevere." She grinned largely.

The rest just laughed at the debacle. "Now then, I guess we should let the others in one at a time. Harry, are you ready for the influx of information." Seath asked.

"Yes, Sir Seath." Harry nodded.

"Eh, Harry just talk normally, that vernacular is just in case you speak with other nobles, you're a noble as well considering your heritage and will be even greater than one when you absorb the lord souls so don't speak like that unless you want to seem weak. Other Nobles pick up on things like that, so instead, be yourself. You can still be courteous though. Heh, Gwyn, you outdid yourself." Seath told the boy.

Gwyn grinned, "Of course anything for my daughter." Harry and Gwynevere just blushed.

The next projection came in and disintegrated quickly, filling Harry's mind up with memories. It was the projection that had shadowed Nito. Here, Harry felt his mana implode upon itself. He felt like ants were crawling all over his body, filling his mind with the intricacies of death and life magic. Being that those two magics are some of the basic fundamental concepts belonging to the universe itself, his reaction was self-explanatory. His mind, however, wasn't feeling like that. It felt like his very being was expanding just from knowing an aspect of each magic. Plus considering that projection also held knowledge about Necromancy, Miasma, and a weapon style, it felt like it was all just too much to process.

After he later calmed down, Nito looked directly at him and asked, "So Harry...how does it feel to understand an aspect of death?" Harry didn't even notice Nito had spoken to him and just continued to look towards the table in front of him. Gwynevere waved her hand in front of his face to snap him out of it. As she did so, Harry jolted from his seat as a wave of dread formed around him before it was reined back into his body, causing him to snap out of it. Harry noticed that the rest had looks of concern for him before he sheepishly rubbed his head and apologized, "Sorry, I...I was trying to figure out what that projection just did, but I'm fine now." Nito nodded his head and sagely said, "As of this moment Harry, you have learned about 4 aspects of death so that's understandable. Now Soul destruction, Miasma (Poison/Toxins), Necromancy, and Decay are very particular so remember to always practice them as even if you have learned all I could teach you, there may still be some other way they can be represented in your universe." Harry nodded his head in a bow, "Thank you for your help, Lord Nito."

The next projection came in and did the same as the counterpart. This time it was Quel's projection, and Harry was in for a treat. As the memories and experiences were being processed in his mind a very prominent blush spread across his face as well as some romantic feelings for 3 lovely ladies. Gwynevere stared daggers at Harry, which he didn't notice before she calmed herself and laughed. She had known that this would have happened anyway when one of his counterparts left for Izalith so she didn't care. She'd just wanted to see his reaction towards what she did. When the memories ended, Harry's body caught on fire and then jumped off of him to form a very small dragon that danced around him before evaporating. A layer of heat was now emanating from his body as he also tanned a bit. Now his skin looked to be more sandy than his previous porcelain complexion, it had seemed as if he played under the sun as a kid instead of being locked in a closet.

Gwynevere liked this new Harry seeing as his skin now had a healthy neutral undertone to it instead of his previous pale skin from his abusive past. It was like a new look for him. She watched as Harry took off his glasses and she looked into his eyes and saw his beautiful emerald green eyes, she noticed now that there was an undertone of crimson red hidden that would flash on occasion. Quel noticed that Gwynevere saw this and spoke up, "As we were practicing pyromancy, we had noticed that Harry's eyes would change color whenever he uses it for a duration of time, and as he did so his flames grew bigger and stronger while his eyes grew more vibrant. The flames then became easier to control, so I'd say Harry is a natural at pyromancy." Gwyn then mentioned in thought, "Hm I wonder what would happen if he combined my sunlight spear with his flame...though he'll learn that when he gains my soul." The rest nodded.

It was like clockwork at this point with each projection giving Harry different memories and experiences. Gwyndolin's apprentice gave him the joy of exploration as well as how to have proper conversations with people. Though his stuttering was almost gone, with these new memories they won't ever appear now. A bonus of the etiquette training was that he could now talk to anybody and even discern their intentions. Gough's apprentice had given him a work ethic to stick to and the patience to stick to it. Concerning his knowledge of blacksmithing, Harry learned he was extremely good at it and was ready to make a soul weapon, where that usually needed a master blacksmith. He had a way to go however if he wanted to be considered one though. He, however, did want to make a soul weapon when he returned home.

The archery training did wonders for him as well, precision, accuracy, and timing were now ingrained into his mind. Dragon slaying was a piece of cake now. Hell, this training alone made him already better than all of the magical humans in his realm. If Harry dueled now his opponent be dead before they even noticed. However, to his shock, Harry was saddened to learn that Gough was now blind due to some people believing Gough shouldn't have his position considering he's a giant. He couldn't believe that someone could hurt someone who protected them because of their race **(specie).** It angered him greatly, though he now knew that this could also mean that was what the magical people said about the normal humans considering his books had information on them calling them muggles. He knew then that to separate himself from those that were bigoted he needed to not judge people based on that but their actions. 

Continuing after he was reassured those responsible were already dead, Ornstein's apprentice came in and fused with him. This projection gave him confidence and an analytical mind a leader needed when carrying out decisions, though like all leaders there was still much to learn as the world was always unpredictable. This he understood well seeing as how Ornstein hammered that into his mind. His enchantment training was awesome, to be honest. Now he was able to imbue weapons and armor with special abilities like being able to make his weapon do fire damage or shoot lightning like Ornstein's spear. Ciaran's apprentice had shown Harry how useful deception and movement were. With these two things, Harry was able to travel everywhere seeing as how he now knew how to be an assassin as that was Ciaran's training. The weapons were also particularly useful especially the throwing knives as they were unexpected hidden weapons.

Two things did come as a shock, however. One was learning he had killed people. It had made him sick but following his memories, he soon got over it knowing that it had to happen. The people he had killed were those who committed heinous acts so it was a justified action. The other was the change in his body. That presence that came into Ciaran's apprentice was a form of power. Harry was confused as to what it did but he did know that it reacted to his vulnerability. He wondered if it was what made up the everlasting dragons seeing as they were half-living half-element beings. Harry knew he was living but if it was the element part of the dragons that he gained, he wouldn't know what it is. Though that thought was confirmed as moments later, a roar emanated from his body, shocking the daylights out of all those present. 

Harry gripped the table as tremors started resounding throughout his body, those present gave looks of worry and intrigue though mostly worry. Gwynevere stood from her seat to get closer to Harry but his magic lashed out towards her, though it retracted a bit later. A glow could be seen on Harry's chest as if something was being carved into it. When the glow stopped, Harry felt weird and started to unbutton the shirt he was wearing. On his chest was a tattoo of a dragon's eye. It had various shades of color in it though it looked to be fading fast. Harry felt magic leaving it so he pulsed some into it not noticing which color he moved it into. As he did so he felt his whole body start to creak and the chair he sat on broke. Dust came up from where he sat obscuring everyone's view of him. As the dust settled Harry was nowhere to be found. 

Everyone was frantic until Quel overheard some shuffling coming from under the table. As she looked under she saw a small dragon looking ever so confused by its surroundings until it spotted Quel and started to rush her. Quel fell back with a dud and a scream alerting everyone to turn to her. They saw a small dragon covered in stone-like scales, from it they could hear thumping sounds seeing as it looked to be heavy. Seath bit back a chuckle, now knowing what had happened. Those present looked at him for an answer as he said, "That's Harry....*chuckle*" before bursting out in laughter. They were shocked as the harmless heavy set dragon was still shocked by his transformation as they were. Gwynevere ran up to Harry and hugged him, rubbing her face against his coarse scaley body. All they could hear was, "OH you look so cute Harry!" As the dragon seemed to deadpan at her. Harry reverted to his normal form a bit later though without clothes. So after redressing him in what he always wears they continued the projection absorbance. _**(This what he looks like https://www.wattpad.com/58784777-what-type-of-dragon-are-you-are-you-a-lapidenodon)**_

They then did the projections that were studying Harry's home world's magic, and what he learned confirmed his earlier thoughts on how other species were treated. Though he wasn't going to dwell on it seeing as he'd hopefully be able to change their perspective on them when he arrived back. Learning new languages, sciences, maths, writing, and everyday applications like cooking were going to do him well. Food is after all the entrance to everyone's hearts. He didn't go into the other systems of magic as of yet, only dabbling here and there. He didn't want something to go wrong if he did so seeing as how magic could be so fickle at times.

Seath's apprentice came next and with him a multitude of magical theories that just filled his mind. He knew that this would have happened anyway, however. Just understanding Soul Sorcery was huge seeing as how the system worked in so many different ways. Even the hexes seemed to be never-ending. He gained his staff and wand from this projection, though it was stored right away in his necklace waiting to be used. Still, he had gotten to the point where they weren't needed. At the end of the projections, Artorias's apprentice came and the world just seemed to get dimmer. Harry was distraught over the knight's corruption at the hands of Manus, Father of the Abyss, a primordial human that lost his humanity, which turned him mad. Harry teared up learning that he was the one to end Artorias as even though Harry had only met the knight a couple of times, his projection, on the other hand, had seen him as a big brother. Artorias had taught Harry all there was about companionship and loyalty. These two concepts were instilled into him over their 8-months of training and he had gained a better oversight into the interworkings of people. Artorias just inspired bravery and loyalty, seeing as that was what he was known for...the man embodied it. Zara had helped him in overcoming his trauma and was right next to Gwynevere for his most favored people.

He did feel better, however, knowing that Manus was dead and he did it but was aghast to learn that he had absorbed its soul. It was like a piece of himself felt tainted, and so he looked towards the lords for insight. Nito was the one who spoke, "Harry, though he is gone and you've absorbed Manus' soul what you need to understand is that that is yours now. Manus is gone and with it the abyss. You may have absorbed him but now it is your own. Just like when you absorb our souls, they'll be your own. Harry, you have the power to turn that evil into something good. Never forget that." Harry still looked sad but knew he'd one day understand though he still had a bit of fear remembering Manus. 

A door was opened and all turned towards the one who came through. It was Ciaran, though she wasn't in her armor anymore, she was holding a little one in her arms, and said to Harry, "Lord Nito is right Harry, it is your power now, just like how Artorias' power is in this one." raising the baby. "This little one is the product between me and Artorias...we hope we'll be able to follow you when you leave for your home. Lord Gwyn already told me too do so, even though I don't want to leave my duties, my lord does command me, so I hope you'll allow us to go." Harry nodded his head frantically while staring at the little one who was also looking at him.

Gwyn then spoke, "Yes....now then let's see who going to be leaving with you shall we." The lords all nodded before writing down those who would be going with Harry. The names being; **Gwynevere, Quelana, Quelagg, Quelaan, Zara, Ciaran, and Aedilhild (baby).** Sif being passed over due to his duties, they then passed the list to Harry and with a blush, he nodded his head. The lords all stood up and brought out their hand as fire seemed to come alive in it. Nito was the first to go towards Harry and press his hand into him, the fire seemingly coming alive then bonding to Harry's soul, Quel then followed right after, and lastly, Gwyn came and did the same. Harry's aura and mana explored, Seath then appeared, and with a swipe of his hand, a sword appeared. The sword seemed dim but Harry knew what it was. As the sword was handed over, Harry's mana went into overdrive and he fainted. He was then moved to a bed that was behind the throne.

The lords knew this would happen and wanted it to seeing as how he had just gained memories, experiences, and souls he hasn't been able to sort through. Gwyn faintly spoke, "It is time...tell Harry when he awakens where to go. Tell those that are not here that they'll feel a tug when Harry's about to leave. When they do, allow it to take them as that'll make them go directly where Harry is at instead of being ported somewhere else." Those present nodded as they started to shuffle out, while Gywnevere and Ciaran stayed by Harry's side awaiting his awakening.


	3. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hm...I wonder...

_**-Throne Room-** _

Harry awakened a week later from his slight comatose state. As he opened his eyes he noticed that the surroundings were the same, though he was sprawled on top of a bed in the throne room. He sat up fairly quickly before his head started to pound. With a groan, he massaged his temple before shaking his head and cleaning out his eyes. Harry felt heavy in the sense that he knew that there was going to be a lot of training to push himself. As he got up from the bed his arms starting sparking, lightning coiling around his arms before he retracted it. Flames were the next thing to come from his body, flowing around him, while embers were flicking off of him before dissipating. Pushing down the heat he felt from his core, miasma was the next thing to form around him, corroding the bed before he sucked it back into his body knowing how dangerous it was to be left out.

Harry knew that with the absorbance of the three lord souls his body was now drastically reshaping to better suit his needs. He felt power course through his body, enough to obliterate most of those who'd oppose him. " ***Sigh*** Now I have to train again. Well, that can be done when I get back," Harry exasperatedly said. He looked over himself and started moving his body around to get a feel for it. He did some light stretching and you could hear his body popping as it reengaged itself. "I guess I should look over the memories I gained from the three," He ruminated.

As he did so Harry looked over to his right and saw the weapon Seath had given to him. The weapon was large and could be categorized as a greatsword. It was the weapon of Seath's tail, the **Moonlight Greatsword**. A weapon imbued with Seath's magic and Harry knew that if he did the same the greatsword would become an unstoppable force. The weapon was dimmed considering he wasn't wielding it right now but Harry knew of its power even in its docile form. He did wonder why Seath had given him the weapon seeing as how it was now bonded to him. 

After a moment of thought, however, He realized why Seath had given him the weapon and it was because his magic had tripled due to the absorbance of the lord souls. Seath knew he'd need to use it in the fight with Gwyn considering the imbalance with his core. At this moment, however, Harry's core was almost stabilized and Harry knew that right when he linked the flame, the imbalance would be gone as the flame would act as a stabilizer. He moved towards the weapon and grabbed it, lifting it with ease seeing as how it was his now. Harry then looked around for a holster but couldn't find one so he placed the weapon into his necklace and walked out of the throne room. He pulsed his mana to search for anyone in the area and found Gwynevere in her room along with Ciaran, Zara, and Aedilhild. Gwynevere sensed his presence and pulsed back to let him know to come to her.

Now mana can carry along intent and can act as a search beacon if you know how to do it. People in the magical world don't know how to do it seeing as how they can't will their mana out of their core without a catalyst. Harry, on the other hand, learned how to do so here naturally since they have a spell for it that made it easier. When he received the signal he started to make his way over. 

In Gwynevere's room, the girls were informed of Harry's awakening by Gwynevere. Aedilhild was sleeping on the bed while Ciaran and Zara were lounging around. Zara had stood up when she learned that Harry was making his way over so she figured she'd pounce on him when he opened the door as a good morning. Ciaran was sitting on a chair, drinking tea with Gwynevere, and eating some desserts. With a knock on the door, Gwynevere opened it and Harry was tackled by Zara. She began to lick his face as Harry squirmed and laughed feeling ticklish. Gwynevere grinned as she joined the two on the floor, going after Harry's wide-open sides. Ciaran chuckled in the background while Aedilhild woke up. The baby wiggled her body a little bit and started to babble to get Ciaran's attention. With a smile, Ciaran went to her daughter as the other three finished up their fun. 

As they did, Harry conjured up a chair and sat in it while Zara placed her head on his lap. Gwynevere took her seat and Ciaran sat down and began to breastfeed the little one. Ciaran without her armor had a heart-shaped face with long blonde hair that was in a braided tip, green eyes, and a lithe toned body. Her figure was enticing, to say the least, she was more bottom-heavy than top-heavy, so her thighs looked wonderful especially since she had a baby. Harry was fairly attracted to it though he understood that these weren't thoughts that were to be said at this moment, though appreciating them wasn't out of the field. His seduction missions did after all teach him how he was supposed to look and appreciate not leer and stare. Ciaran caught his look, though she wasn't about to comment on it, believing that it was training after all, plus she did like it, she supposed. After all, she was with him for a long time already, though it'd take time to move on.

Gwynevere noticed as well and was the first to break the ice, "Harry, now I'm sure you understand what you're supposed to do, correct?" Harry responded, "Of course, but where is your father located? I don't believe we went over it before I fainted." Ciaran nodded her head and spoke, "Correct, but before we get to that part, Harry are you doing alright? The added memories aren't affecting you in any way, right?" Harry ruminated over the question, while Gwynevere looked to be in thought. With a heavy breath, Harry looked at the three, "I...I don't know. Nothing feels out of place mentally but spiritually and physically I feel like I can do anything. My core has expanded to at least three times the size, but my mana has already filled the space. My body on the other hand just moves differently. I do believe that was in part with my transformation, however. I can get the hang of it if I train though, nothing will stop me from being able to be at my peak."

"Does that mean you need more time to fight my father then?" Gwynevere peered at him with an eyebrow quirked. Harry shook his head. A sigh of relief was released by the two not knowing it had been there. A knock on the door startled the four in the room as they weren't expecting anyone to be here. "Come in!" Gwynevere shouted. The door opened to Gwyndolin being there. He smiled a bit at those present before picking up his hand and a flame sat on the top of it. It had a golden aura with a hint of silver. Gwynevere stared at him shocked as Gwyndolin mused to himself before declaring, "Harry, this here is my soul. I want you to handle it with great care and when it is time I want you to pass it on to someone you deemed worthy." Harry was shocked but motioned his hand towards Gwyndolins' and took it. A veil of understanding covered his mind and he was at peace. Harry didn't know that this was how Gwyndolin understood the world but just by having it took him into another realm of thought. The night was after all completely different from the sun.

While the sun rose and brought life and joy to those under it, the moon sought out those who wished to be in silence. Serenity is the way of the ocean after all. Protecting and nurturing the life hidden underneath. After calming down, Harry noticed Gwyndolin was nowhere to be seen. Gwynevere still looked to be in shock, though she was recovering. Ciaran had just closed her eyes during the ordeal. With that, Harry stood from his seat, as Gwynevere, Ciaran, and Zara looked towards him. They nodded, knowing that Harry would be leaving now to the **Kiln of the First Flame.** It was after all where Gwyn resided, awaiting Harry's arrival.

* * *

**_-Kiln of the First Flame-_ **

Harry had made his way over to the entrance. The stairs that he'd need to walk were numerous, though he was saddened by the sight of knights. Their apparitions walking away from him and towards nothing that Harry could see. Steeling himself he pushed on and started making his way towards the large ashen black castle in the distance. Harry was wearing clothing now, like the ones he first got underneath his armor. Dressed in a black shirt that hugged his torso, along with black sorcerer trousers plus a dark blue, long sleeve cloak it looked great on him if it was the only thing he was wearing. The armor he was wearing, however, was reminiscent of Artorias. Black armor with a long blue cape that went into his armor. The bottom part of the cape was cut into 4 sections with which had there own symbol and color, for the four lords who helped shape who he is. Icy Blue was Seath's with the symbol of the **Moonlight Greatsword** , Deep Orange for Quel with a **Pyromancy Flame** being the symbol, Bright Yellow being Gwyn's with a **Sunlight Spear** , and Green being Nito's with a symbol of the **Gravelord Sword** which was his right hand.

Harry's legs had fully covered black armor and he wore hard leather boots. His helmet was closed off and incased his entire head but it had a y-shaped opening where his eyes, mouth, and nose would be. On top of the helmet, was a metal plume where engravings could be seen with the names of each of his teachers. Harry's gauntlets were black just like his armor but were open at the fingertips due to his hand to hand combat training. Harry's armor was light for him, however, though for many others, his armor would be considered heavy seeing as it was made out of demon titanite and twinkling titanite. It was durable and could withstand a lot of damage. Harry did have other armors though seeing as how Gough made sure that he had other weapons. Gough had beat into him that certain weapons are used for certain circumstances, and so he applied the same teachings for armor. He also had tons of different titanites, stones, and plants stored away so that helped as well in creating new things in case the stuff broke.

Harry was wielding the Moonlight Greatsword in his right and the Cleansing Greatshield in his left, though he was Ambidextrous since Ciaran taught him how. She believed it to be prudent to know how to use both hands in case of emergencies. His staff and wand were in his necklace ready to be taken out at a moment's notice. Walking silently towards where Gwyn would be, Harry was cautious and for good reason to, considering who he was about to fight...a literal god in this realm. He calmed himself as he found that he was already in front of the gate leading him straight to Gwyn. He positioned his shield close, seeing as how he knew Gwyn fought, it was best to be cautious.

Harry went into the gate and steadied himself, searching for any movement but ending up finding none. There was no wind being blown or light that could be seen where he was. The room seemed dead, with the absence of sound and light. Harry decided to continue sneaking around to find something that would illuminate the area. Right as he moved a bit closer the air shifted. There was a heat coming from the right side of him, so he steadied himself, placing his shield in front of himself. The entirety of the area felt warm now, and Harry still had no idea where Gwyn was at. He pulsed a concentrated amount of mana around the area, to detect any life signature in the area. Still not finding anything, Harry moved forward once again.

***FLASH***

A mistake that would cost him. The area was now lit up in flames, embers could be seen cascading down the walls, as fire could be seen all around the castle, on torches illuminating the surroundings. Ash was scattered all around, large pieces of debris were around the area as well. Small pointed tips of hardened ash dotted the ground. Gwyn stood in the middle of it all. The old king, with his greatsword, imbued with a flame flickering off it. His skin was darkened as if he was turning hollow. With a lift of his head, the king moved. Faster than Harry could keep up with, he was slammed hard by the broadside of Gwyn's greatsword. Harry could feel the cracking of his bones, due to the enormous pressure that one hit did. Then he was grabbed just as quickly, hoisted up by his cape Harry was hit with a concentrated amount of flames and lightning.

***BOOM***

The surroundings kicked up ash and Harry could be seen soaring through the air. His back hit one of the debris on the opposite side of the area and slid down. A heavy groan was heard coming out of his mouth. A sharp pain could be felt in his arm as well as on his back. Harry looked towards his right arm and saw that it was burnt severely. As he moved he could feel something shift in his back and blood came speeding out of his mouth. He realized that something must be puncturing him from behind but knew that he'd have to keep it in for the time being. Using his right hand to pick up his sword, he sent his shield into his necklace. Gwyn was just staring at him, and with that Harry hoped to have time to quickly heal his hand. He reacted fast, generating a healthy amount of mana and cast **Soothing Sunlight.** Gwyn, however, moved right then, gripping his sword in a vertical position, Harry in his crouched position rolled forward. Gwyn missed his downward slash but quickly repositioned himself and kicked at Harry's face bringing him up and connecting an upward diagonal slash. 

Blood sprayed out of Harry as he grunted in pain before he had to dodge Gwyn's thrust. He spun around Gwyn and shot off a point-blank **Soul Spear**. It collided with Gwyn's back and dragged him forward a couple of yards, though he stood completely still. Harry moved backward trying to gain some distance from his opponent and this time cast **Emit Force,** sending it towards Gwyn for more distance. It collided with the man and this time threw him hard. The king flew into a wall where some debris then fell onto him. Harry knew this wouldn't stop him and he would be right seeing as how the debris was shaking. He then cast **Bountiful Sunlight** a healing miracle that gradually restored health over a short duration. Harry then moved to rip out the hardened ash from his back to allow himself to breathe better seeing as how he was struggling.

Harry cried out as he pulled the large piece from his body and immediately used his flame to cauterize the open wound. He slumped to his left knee to catch his breath. The pain was echoing throughout his body, while sweat and tears could be seen all over his face and body. Now while Harry was used to pain, having something lodged in your lungs was something no pain threshold would help with. Harry was losing the ability to breathe as the hardened ash collapsed his lung. Even now that it was out he still had trouble breathing. His mana was working overtime to fix whatever was wrong with him, though he knew he was going to be gaining scars from this fight seeing as he was still bleeding from his front. The wound wasn't too deep thankfully but it hurt like hell considering the enhancements Gwyn's soul weapon had gone through. 

Harry staggered to his feet, clenching his left hand onto the hilt of his weapon, Harry picked it up and hoisted it onto his shoulder. His right arm was still sensitive and couldn't be used properly since the nerves were still repairing themselves. He stared onwards as Gwyn finally got out of the rubble, and turned to face him. Gwyn picked up his left arm and pointed at Harry, Harry gazed piercingly at him not understanding what Gwyn was about to do. A crackle was heard coming from Gwyn's pointed index finger and Harry knew he was in trouble. A flash of light came as Harry narrowly dodged the **Greater Lightning Spear** fired towards him. Another crackle was heard and Harry knew he was going to be moving for a while.

.....

.....

.....

Left Right Right Right Forward Left

Harry was dodging all over the place. He came close to getting tagged numerous times but would barely scrape by. The firing stopped and Harry barely looked up in time to notice Gwyn was right on top of him. He hurriedly pivoted his right foot around Gwyn's double-handed right horizontal swing. The sword had just barely nicked his armor but he was fine. Now behind Gwyn, Harry placed his weapon behind him aiming for a large left-handed swing, his sword glowed signifying that Harry was fully ready to use its power. Seeing it, Harry channeled his mana into the sword hoping to make the pending magical slash stronger, and with a yell swung the weapon. Gwyn took the attack head-on from his back, a cloud of smoke erupted from the explosion, ash was all around Harry now. His sight was obscured from his surroundings but Harry hoisted his weapon back into a defensive position, eyes peering into his surroundings, looking and listening for anything that might indicate Gwyn was still moving. 

A crackle was heard and the air shifted, the clouds of smoke and ash dissipated, and Harry was greeted by a fast-moving orange projectile. He immediately ducked so that it would miss him. It was here he knew he messed and that that was just a distraction to maneuver him into a difficult position though he didn't know what for. Another crackle was heard and Harry pivoted his left foot as the projectile once again missed him. Harry then looked straight up just in time for him to see Gwyn up in the air falling fast, his arms were already positioned for a downward swing that Harry couldn't dodge without getting hit unguarded. He grimaced at the implications so with much hope lifted both arms, placing one on the broad-side of the weapon and the other on the grip to defend himself from the downward swing. 

Gwyn fell at Harry, as Harry braced himself and saw out of the corner of his eye Gwyn drop his weapon behind him. Realizing he was about to be hit in the stomach region Harry tried to rearrange his defensive position fast enough to block lower but was too slow. Another crackle was heard as Gwyn hit the ground and moved to palm Harry's stomach. A squelch resounded throughout the area, as Harry felt many organs get rearranged by Gwyn's lightning palm attack. Staggered, he was too slow to react to Gwyn's frontal kick towards his chest and was pushed backward. Harry fell and tumbled from the hits, he could feel that some bones were broken and many with hair-line fractures. When he finally stopped moving, Harry coughed blood onto the ground. His mana was back to work again but he could feel that it was much slower due to the critical damage he sustained.

His weapon was were Gwyn stood. The old king picked it up as well as his own, and with one swift motion launched it towards Harry at light speed. Harry still being injured couldn't react and was hit right on the left shoulder. The weapon ripped through his tissue/muscle and penetrated through his body. He yelled out in agonizing pain, as he once again tumbled. Another crackle was heard and Harry bore witness to the **Sunlight Spear** miracle. A miracle born from Gwyn's soul, that was used in the war that marked the dawn of the Age of Fire, rays of sunlight that were so fierce they tore through the Everlasting Dragons. A feeling of dread echoed through Harry's body, knowing that that miracle would kill him.

It was here, that while Gwyn moved his arm backward into a spear-throwing position, Harry thought about how the lords misplaced there trust in him. He couldn't beat Gwyn, in the entire time that they have fought Harry has been thrown around like a ragdoll and though he got some hits in, none of them pushed the man down. He was saddened at the thought that he'd fail but he couldn't help but wonder how'd they expect him to defeat a literal god. Gwyn was so strong that Harry couldn't fathom it. The memories he gained before this couldn't help him. He wasn't trained enough to deal with this he thought...

....

....

....

Harry's eyes widened with realization at what he was supposed to do. The lords knew Gwyn would be unstoppable, but he wasn't in control, Harry wasn't supposed to beat him he was supposed to touch the first flame's bonfire to bring Gwyn's sanity back! With Gwyn's sanity back he'd be able to send him home, and that wasn't even considering how strong Harry would become taking a piece of the first flame with him and training with it. Plus he'd be able to train in the experiences and memories from the souls he got.

Harry understood, however, that this wasn't the time to continue thinking seeing as how Gwyn was about to launch his spear. He then moved his still-tender right arm to cast **Iron Flesh** (a pyromancy which boosts damage absorbance and increases all resistances) and **Great Magic Barrier** (Increases magic, lightning, fire, and dark defense for a short duration). Gwyn launched the spear straight at Harry, the air scattering from the force that was being applied towards the direction of the spear. It was almost upon Harry and before it collided with him he cast an experimental miracle called **Denial.**

The miracle was called an experimental one because one needed to sustain fatal damage for it to work. Harry was taking a chance with it and as the spear hit, it charred through his armor melting it. The spear forcefully went through his chest and came out of his back. Blood was everywhere he could see, and Harry started to slump downwards. The pain was now nonexistent, his brain had fried from sensory overload. He hit the ground with a thud and as he did so Harry stared at Gwyn watching him as he stood over him and with that Harry closed his eyes as the olden king walked away.

* * *

_**-Anor Londo-** _

Back in the castle, the rest of the people that were supposed to go with Harry arrived in the throne room. Quelana, Quelaag, and Quelaan were seated in the table where the previous discussion had taken place. Gwynevere, Zara, Ciaran, and Aedilhild were on the opposite side of them and the group was discussing what they knew about Harry's homeworld from his textbooks. 

"Hm...it seems we'll need to adapt to the modern world environment more so than the magical world," Ciaran exclaimed, while the rest nodded. "Yes, now while that's nice and all, where should we make our home? As it seems that the modern world uses a different set of currency that the magical world does." Quelaan said. "Plus, there doesn't seem to be a set currency anywhere in the modern world, so Should we go with whichever country has the most valuable currency?" Quelana asked. Those present thought over the words before nodding their heads in agreement. "Well then lets read to see which country is best then," Ciaran stated.

The five of them then began to read through some of the books they had copied from Harry's collection. They read about the time they would be in, as well as the most powerful country at this time. The United States was the kingpin of it all, from the wars it fought, the wars it started, and the wars it lost, they learned all about the country's rich but short history seeing as how it had only been around for 221 years. They learned of its booming economy as well as the center of its wealth, New York City. This was the best area to go live in seeing as how it is the melting pot of cultures, innovation, and technology. Here they could learn many things about the new world they were about to be apart of.

Gwynevere had a question nonetheless, "If we move here what about Harry's home in the magical world?" The question had stumped them, seeing as how Harry had family in the country of the United Kingdom. Ciaran answered, "Harry will still need to live over there as will we, considering he has houses there. So instead we will first establish a foothold in the United Kingdom then we shall move once Harry's done with schooling. Though I believe he's going to finish very early." Gwynevere responded, "Yes, and while that is true, Harry will still need to go to magical school there..." The rest grimaced, now understanding what she was getting at. Harry was going to have to go to school for both sides of the world, not even considering the fact he was going to have to be training to keep up his body. 

Ciaran motioned to the rest with a wave, "We'll get to that part later, besides he could just use a projection to go to school in the modern world, as well as for training in the other arts that are in his books. Harry should have a lot of gold seeing as how his father was adamant that he was very rich so there shouldn't be too much of a problem." Gwynevere just nodded. "Well, then I guess it should almost be time girls, I do hope the fight isn't going to last too long, but considering it's been about 30 minutes since he left I'd say we are almost at the end," Ciaran said with a smile, though none of them knew how badly Harry was hurt and what he's had to resort to.

* * *

_**-Kiln of the First Flame-** _

**_cough_ **

**_cough_ **

**_groan~_ **

Harry could be seen shifting underneath some ash that had fallen onto him. _'Hehe... **cough**...heh I can't believe that worked.' _Harry remarked. He moved himself a bit to the right seeing as how he couldn't move to the left, his weapon was still inside his shoulder. Harry quickly cast a **Muffliato** **Charm** onto himself as he staggered to get up. He didn't know where Gwyn was currently at so to delay for some time he silenced himself that way nothing could hear him. He knew he wouldn't be able to use healing miracles for the moment seeing as how it brightened up the area so he was being very very careful. _'Hm... **Sunlight Spear**_ _did a number on me. I'm lucky I cauterized the wound it left me or I would've bled out.'_

He looked around himself, trying to find the bonfire which held the first flame. It took a while but he was finally about to find it in the middle of the room right where Gwyn could now be seen. He cursed to himself, annoyed at his luck. With Gwyn being there Harry knew the only way to get there would be through Gwyn which seeing as how the entire fight played out wasn't going to be easy. Thinking fast Harry decided to take out his wand and shifted his feet so that way he could reach over and yank the sword out of his shoulder. With a tug, the weapon was out, though at this point Harry couldn't feel the pain which he was thankful for and very quickly used _**Vulnera Sanentur**_ over his wound. A spell used to treat serious wounds, but the weapon Harry was stabbed with was a magical one meaning that the spell couldn't do its job correctly. He pursed his lips as he traced his wounds and very slowly healed himself just enough to regain function over his arm again.

A few seconds later and Harry was able to move his arm, though with a bit of pain. It was good enough but he knew that if he has attacked again in the same spot he'd most likely lose function fast. After he was done, Harry looked over and thought over a plan as although muffliato was good, it still wouldn't stop Gwyn from detecting him. What Harry knew he'd need to do was to get Gwyn out of the range of the bonfire. Harry's eyes widened and he realized right then that if all he needed was for Gwyn to get out of the way then what better way than to push him. He quickly put away all his equipment and started to channel mana into his whole body. He then executed a small healing spell to gain Gwyn's attention, seeing as how what he was about to use would blow everything away. 

Gwyn quickly noticed to light and took the bait, as although it had Gwyn's combat techniques it didn't have his mind. Harry sped towards the old king and once he reached him, quickly cast **Wrath of the Gods.** A massive shockwave was produced out of Harry's body, hitting Gwyn with the power of the primal form of force. The old king went flying as well as everything else in the castle as debris, ash, rubble, and parts of the castle were sent soaring through the air. Some parts of the structure then started to collapse as Harry fell to his knees, exhausted. He stood upright away even as his body ached with every movement. He felt as if his entire body shifted and felt his arm start to rapidly shake as blood started to pour out of his nose. He coughed as some more blood came out of his mouth. His ears were ringing as they too had blood coming out of them, while his vision blurred for a second, his eyes bloodshot red.

 **Wrath of the Gods** was not a miracle to use lightly.

He dragged himself to the bonfire, as the shaking stopped, and very slowly moved his right hand to the bonfire to light it. However, right when he was about to touch it his arm was grabbed and was promptly sliced off at the elbow. Harry apparated himself as tears started to come through his eyes as agonizing pain was felt. He wailed as a burning sensation was felt throughout his body, and tried to focus on Gwyn who appeared in front of him to punch him in the face. The punch connected and Harry fell backward hard. As he hit the ground a bit of clarity came about him and he yelled out **Protego,** a charm that protects the caster with an invisible shield that reflects spells and blocks physical entities. Gwyn sword came barrelling after him but was stopped by the charm as the sword rebounded. Harry struggled to pick himself up, and then looked towards his arm which was bleeding out, and used some of his mana to start the regeneration process, though it was going to take a while. 

Already beat up though Gwyn did look weary as well, Harry knew that the only way for him to win this fight without confrontation would be to use **Sectumsempra,** a spell which would lacerate the target and cause severe hemorrhaging, and then **White Dragon Breath,** a spell which would allow him to emit the crystal breath of Seath. Both spells would allow him to stun Gwyn and encase him in crystal, which was one of the hardest things here. So Harry gritted his teeth and put down his shieldas Gwyn then lunged for him, yelling out **White Dragon Breath** Gwyn couldn't change his direction in the air and was hit directly. Encasing him from head to toe, before Harry then used **Sectumsempra** aiming for his tendons. Gwyn stopped struggling after the spell hit, though Harry didn't know if he could regenerate or not, so he ran as fast as he could towards the bonfire, not even paying attention to the sound of the crystal straining and shattering. 

He closed his eyes and lunged towards the bonfire as the sound of air breaking once again came upon him before stopping. Harry opened them craning his neck to look up and saw Gwyn poised to strike him before the man placed his sword down. The adrenaline was now starting to cease, as he realized the battle was over. "You did good, Harry...you did good," Gwyn spoke cheerfully as he sat down cross-legged. Harry just looked up at him before wincing at the air touching his wounds. "I guess, I did...hehe **cough cough,"** Harry replied before slumping downward, his arm still holding the bonfire.

Hurriedly Gwyn motioned to Harry, "You need to link the flame now, Harry, or else you're going to be stuck here. Be proud boy, you have done something many will try in the coming years, those wounds will remind you of your struggle and will make you train till you collapse. Not many will be able to do what you have just done, and those who do will be few and far in-between. Each step you take boyo will be a step into a brighter future, just remember how you got here. Now quickly link the flame so you may return, hurry." Harry slowly stood then grabbed the guard of the first flames sword and relaxed into it, allowing it to rein over him.

Flames started to flicker over the entire castle, while embers started to form on Harry, creating a small flame within him. The fire could be seen all around as a feeling of clarity washed over him, Harry's breathing started to get under control, as he slowly but surely started to rest. A small little flame formed on the opposite side of where Harry's dragon eye rested before also disappearing. Harry felt at peace now, and finally understood Quel's teachings. Now he knew why they believed the flame was sentient, and how it was able to breathe life into souls. A little mystery was now solved for him. He now understood why they were cautious about when he'd leave to his realm. Though thinking about it now he'd be considered a minor deity with the ability to transform into a primordial one.

A smile came on his face as right when the flames ended and a small flickering orb appeared next to Harry, Gwyn then channeled an abundant amount of mana to open a portal below Harry where he fell in.

* * *

The girls felt the sign, and hurriedly linked their energy to Harry's. Portals formed below them as well and with a smile, the girls smiled at each other before, Quelaan yelled out cheerfully, "Let's go girls!" Now fully pumped up the girls when through the portal.

However...they weren't the only ones to leave...


	4. Back Home

**(A/n) So...I got sick and I can't look at the screen without my eyes hurting, it sucks.**

**I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_ -Unknown Realm-  _ ** __

Sitting on a massive skeletal throne, was a black-haired woman with fair skin. She wore black tribal clothing with some metal casings that were embedded into the fabric alongside a black cape. She was slender with an hourglass body shape, black eyes with green lips while on her face, strange markings could be seen. They looked like exclamation marks on both sides of her cheeks though they seemed to highlight her beauty.

The woman on the throne frankly, was bored, she had been watching the universe since the dawn of time, and while there had been exciting events on occasion, at the moment nothing was happening. That was a travesty in itself though there was one person, however, that seemed to be persistent in trying to gain her attention ever since he first laid eyes on her, sadly the way he was going on about it was rather repulsive. Yes watching people pass over was entertaining sort of but snuffing out life before it was supposed to happen naturally did not give her any pleasure. 

She was Death but that didn't give him the right to go around slaughtering people whose time she didn't ring up yet. Hell, even Nekron who trying to gain her hand who she felt was even more revolting at least didn't go around slaughtering innocents, he just resurrected them after they died, which in her opinion was distasteful in itself considering that he was stealing from her. Which pissed her off even more, though that was why she'd beat the living shit out of him, pun intended, on occasions. As she lazily rolled around in her throne groaning as nothing had been entertaining her she felt a presence make itself known, a loud flap of wings and an even stronger feeling of heat Death had stopped moving but still sat lazily on her throne as she watched the presence make its way in.

A large flaming avian creature flapped its wings before screeching out and landing on her floor, as it grounded itself the floor seemed to start melting and the creature seemed pleased at what it did.

" ** *sigh*  ** Are you just going to burn my house while your here or are you going to talk to me?" Death questioned annoyed, cursing under her breathe about damn stupid large birds with no brains.

The avian seemed to have noticed it and with a ruffle of its body haughtily replied, "Oh please you act like the ground isn't just going to repair itself. Unless you're telling me that you're not as great as you were before. That's pretty sad coming from you, gonna kick the bucket anytime soon?"

Death deadpanned at the creature, "Fine...what do you want phoenix, can't you see I'm busy."

Phoenix scoffed, "Oh please, don't act as if you weren't just twisting around in your chair, wondering when something was going to happen. Besides can't you just see I'm here to visit, not like you having anyone coming to see you."

"Well, for your information I do have someone who's going to visit, as unlike someone at least I have people vying for my hand and not trying to kill me and my host. Which reminds me did you lose anyone special recently?" Death retorted.

"Oh, you have people vying for your hand do you, who? Do you mean like that psychopath killing billions of people, or do you mean the one who is always stealing from you? Hm... well you have great selections, I always knew that type of people you'd attract, unhinged and deranged. I'm so proud." Phoenix shot back.

"Yeah well, at least I don't give false promises to those I inhabit before their inevitable doom, what happened to your last host, oh I remember tortured and killed while you fed them false promises of rescue." Death stated.

The two glared at one another for a while after that before ultimately the two looked down in shame. They both knew they weren't going to apologize considering how prideful they were but both understood that they had taken it too far, while they weren't exactly friends the two had known one another since the dawn of time, they had found comfort in each other when in pain which is exactly why the phoenix had come. Her host had been gone for a while now, and considering how much time had passed it was almost time for her to find another one that had already been done. This would be her goodbye for some time as she rested in her host. Death too understood this much as while not being expressly stated she knew that she would be lonely once more. Bored as she was, being alone hurt the most.

The Phoenix was about to flap its wings to leave when all of a sudden she felt a tingling sensation around her body that stopped her in her tracks. Death looked up towards the phoenix before she too felt an odd occurrence within her. A frown marred Death's face as she then used her abilities to search for the odd sensation, while the phoenix did so as well. The feeling was foreign...as if something had just appeared into the universe and had tied itself to it. It was strange considering it felt primordial and nothing should have been able to do so, as the universe was already formed. The entity however completely ignored all of that and had attached itself into the universe, molding a piece of it for itself.

Death looked uncertain, as her frown slowly ceased and she spoke once more, "Did....did you feel that by any chance?"

The phoenix still in its position turned back to her and replied, "I...I did. But that can't be possible, there shouldn't be anything that could attach itself to the universe. We were all here before the universe even come into existence which made us already apart of it. We all control an aspect of something in this place, us even more so but....I-i can't explain it."

The phoenix tilted it's head down in thought. Death too contemplated the strange feeling, now she while understood that nothing besides those who were already here before the birth of the universe could have felt it, many of them wouldn't care so much or even at all. She sighed considering that the only way for it to have bound itself to the universe was with the  ** One Above All  ** and  ** The Presence  ** authority. They both worked together on multiple projects and if this...thing was here and bound itself without repercussions then she shouldn't be worrying so much.

The Phoenix turned towards Death and both looked at one another before declaring their goodbyes. The cosmic energy that was the phoenix then took flight as Death watched on, neither of the two was aware of what this entity would bring to the table, and though in their being they worried, they'd just need to bide their time for it to present itself to them.

* * *

**_ -Hogwarts-  _ **

It has been 2 years since the disappearance of Harry James Potter on his birthday and Albus Dumbledore didn't have any notion as to where the boy had gone. The older man had searched high and low for the boy but every time he seemed to have gotten closer to discovering where he could have gone, it led to a dead end. Dumbledore massaged his head as a deep sigh, emitted from him. The man felt as if he had failed to uphold his duties to the boy considering he was as elusive as can be. He had tried looking for his magic signature through various methods but each of them came out inconclusive, meaning he had no idea as to where Harry could be.

There was a thought that maybe he was taken by the dark lord, but considering how Albus had found him that was highly unlikely. He had asked Minerva to find any other way to search for the boy but as she had classes to take care of, she didn't fare any better. Though Harry's disappearance took its toll on the elderly man, he's wasn't the only one searching. The disappearance of the boy had left Magical Britain shocked, efforts to find him had skyrocketed tremendously which did help on occasions, and many questions had been asked to find the little one, alas their efforts seemed to be in vain.

With Harry's absence, however, it had been so much easier to charge the followers of the dark lord. Anger and resentment accumulated in those who sought the boy out, and with each passing day frustration was apparent on everyone's faces. It had rallied those who believed in the light as well as the neutral side considering he was still a toddler when he was taken, and people wanted answers. Being able to apply veritaserum to most of the dark lord's followers was very helpful since almost everyone agreed it needed to be done. He didn't even need to show the paper allowing him to do so and while some were still able to portray themselves as 'unwilling' followers, at least he was able to get most of them. Plus most of the people in their world found that those 'unwilling' follower's words hogwash anyway.

On another note, Albus had taken up teaching once again and was currently the teacher for DADA, taking the entire school as well as those abroad by surprise. After all, the man was known to be a master at Transfiguration but with his experience, DADA was not a hard subject to teach considering he did teach it long ago. Hell, it was wonderful for him to be teaching that course as the 'curse' on the position was a known thing in the magical world but with a bit of help that was not true anymore. Though no one knew that little tidbit, after all, he needed to keep the enemies of the school guessing.

Standing up from his seat Dumbledore wandered on over to the window on the side of his office. It was concerning...young Harry couldn't be found, a boy that now had his magic flowing in his core, a boy who would be the head of many ancient houses including his, missing. A very troubling and very annoying situation Albus found himself, he was frustrated, to be honest, but the only way to find Harry would be with a calm mind and a sound heart. 

The old man turned around and began walking to his desk when he felt it, a heavy presence of saturated mana could be felt coming from the forest. He narrowed his eyes, considering as there were no students on the premises as well as teachers, only Hagrid and himself. The gentle half-giant would not be able to create this heavy of a feeling, so with a heavy heart he already knew he wasn't going to get much sleep tonight, the man apparated to the area where he felt it. A heavy foreboding in his chest though with a tinge of hope, that just maybe this was Harry.

** -o-  **

They appeared just outside of the forbidden forest, and while their attire was different, Hagrid could see that they looked really for a fight. The air coming from the blonde woman made him feel that any slip up would result in his death, even if he was a half-giant. Feeling the air shift, Hagrid saw Albus appear by his side. "Headmaster," he said with a slight bow, while Albus greeted him back before turning back to the group of people. The two stared at the group as gathered their wits, clearing his throat the old man spoke, "Hello...I'm not sure who you people are but would you kindly identify yourselves."

It was that same woman who he had a very eerie feeling about who stepped forward, "Ciaran...that is my name."

With a bow, Albus replied, "Dumbledore, the headmaster of the school that you have appeared at." The group that the two men were beginning to see fully seemed comprised of women, making Albus wonder if they were from Beauxbatons in France, though he'd be able to tell if they were considering the type of magic they use. It was here that he heard whispering from two of the women in the back, though only one world stuck out 'Harry.'

Hurrying before their discussion ended "Wait! I...Do you know Harry Potter." At that name, the women seemed to be on guard as Dumbledore felt the mana in the air begin to move at a rapid pace, "Wait wait! I was the teacher of both of the boy's parents, my full name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. I've been looking for the boy for two years now, he has my mana running through him as he is the successor of my lineage as well as many others. I have to protect him, as I've been sworn to it by the boy's parents so please if you have any indication as to where he is...please let me know..."

Gwynevere, seeing that the man was being truthful with them she answered him, "We do know Harry, though just now we were discussing where he could be...He was supposed to be here before any of us even appeared though seeing that we are here he must not be far behind." A sigh of relief came out of Albus's mouth...the boy was going to be found and in all honesty that was all he cared about. Another tremor shot throughout the area as a feeling unlike anything was felt from where he stood, the amount of mana this next one was emitting was...something he had heard of only when gods used to walk among people. It felt like the very earth was shaking not only in happiness but in awe as a wave of emotions came rushing out at him. 

He noticed that only he and Hagrid seemed incapable of withstanding the pressure, the girls seemed fine mostly, collapsing onto his knees, memories that he had locked away came pouring out of him, his life seemingly flashing before his eyes. His mistakes with Grindelwald, with Tom, with his sister, with the Potters all of it coming at him at once. So many emotions could be seen on his face, expressions ranging from happiness, sadness, frustration, rage, hate, confusion, all culminating to acceptance, acceptance of all that has happened in his life that made him into who he is today. A fierce resolve flashed in his eyes and the elderly wizard slowly stood up, the pressure dying down as he did so.

Another flash of light appeared as a boy with short curly black hair, green-reddish eyes of about 150.1 cm (4.92 ft) appeared. The second he did so Albus knew who he was, and even though the boy looked...different considering he was well built though slightly slimmer than an adult, he knew that this was Harry. A scream, however, caught him off guard, turning to look at the girl before turning back to Harry his eyes widening as he looked over the boy. The boy's arm was gone, looking like it was sliced clean off while the rest of him was covered in lacerations and blood....so much blood. 

He watched as the boy fell to his knees coughing up more blood, as the woman he had just spoken to prior ran towards him, a magic circle appearing under her as she did so. Looking over the rest of the group, many of them now ran towards the boy as well, the creature that was with them bolting towards Harry, fear apparent in its eyes. Quickly Albus knew Harry would need help, so he apparated to St. Mungos in the hope that Madam Pomfrey would be awake.

He appeared at the entrance of the building, before taking off into a full sprint looking for Pomfrey. Some of the nuns that were awake right now just looked at him in confusion, as Albus finally found the woman he was looking for. She turned towards him, quirking an eyebrow "Albus? What are you doing here?"

"No time to explain, just come with me right now!" he shouted out already out of breath. Knowing full well that Dumbledore would never show up unannounced without an explanation for his appearance, she knew she needed to come with him. Nodding her head, the headmaster grabbed her shoulder apparating out of the building, appearing right where he left. All the woman needed to know was the person in front of her to know that something bad had happened, she moved quickly towards Harry, noticing the young age of her patient as well as the apparent horrific state he was in.

She was horrified about what could have done such a thing but knowing that time was of the essence, she quickly got to work with Gwynevere and Ciaran who were helping Harry. Zara was looking at the three who were helping her family member with haste, she hated not being able to do anything, and just looking at how Harry had appeared in his damaged state, let her know just what kind of sacrifice he had to go through to take them all back home.

Moving towards her pack member, tears could be seen streaming down her face, Quelagg moved towards Zara and began combing through her hair, a stress reliever Harry does with her, Quelagg's two sisters huddling around them as Aedilhild looked confused in Quelann's arms. Gwynevere had tears coming down her eyes as she continued casting healing spell after healing spell into Harry, Ciaran who was patching him up as best as she could, visibly shaking as she did so.

Ciaran knew that Lord Gwyn would be powerful but how powerful she didn't know, so seeing the damage first hand gave her great fear of what could have happened had he not pulled through. Pomfrey spoke, "We need to move him now and quickly, this area is not safe and without proper sanitary conditions the boy could worsen, come let's go. Hagrid! Help us take the boy!." The gentle half-giant nodded as he moved to pick up Harry, only to see the boy waving his hand.

"I-i'm fine  ** *cough*  ** just make a fire and I'll be okay."

"Now young man, we need to take you to a proper hospital, fire is not going to-" before Pomfrey could finish that sentence Quelana had created a fire in her hands as Zara picked up multiple sticks and moved them into a pile. All three of their eyes widened and they noticed that the boy's wounds started to slowly close themselves. Harry struggled to get up, and very slowly took off his armor, allowing for all of them to witness the damage. All looked on in explicit horror as the wounds edged out melted pieces of the armor he wore, Harry coughing up even more blood as the first flame healed the damage. 

Soon the wounds closed up, except for his arm which was still gone, they watched as the boy practiced a breathing exercise, as slowly but surely his arm began to grow back, embers flickering off of him as it did so. Once done, Harry opened his eyes as he flexed his arm, wincing as the nerves reconnected themselves, staring at his torso he noticed that the large laceration Gwyn had given him, hadn't disappeared and though it healed, he'd now have a scar to remember him bye. 

Looking around him, he noticed they seemed to be in awe about what just happened, a grimace appeared on his face before saying "Um...hi." awkwardly. Though it made Gwynevere snort through her tears. The others seemingly chuckling as well. Dumbledore just looked at the boy, before looking up at the sky...."I'm too old for this shit." Laughter surrounding him as his brows twitched in annoyance, as a cry of joy, sounded out from the castle

** -o-  **

Up in Dumbledore's office, Fawkes the old wizard's phoenix familiar was staring out his balcony looking at the Forbidden Forest. It's master, the cosmic entity Phoenix was already on its way to earth, having found her host on this far off-planet, and while it was fairly amazing that she'd be here in about a moment, what had its attention was the overwhelming pressure that was coming from the forest.

The pressure was unlike anything he had ever felt before but in its entirety, the feeling was just like its own. Fawkes felt the heat that was generated right when the being appeared and as it watched the individual falter to the floor, a feeling of sadness and rage enveloped it, just like when its master died the same feeling was being transmitted to it. He was about to rush the being on the floor before he noticed the embers that appeared on the person, being to heal them. 

Fawkes' eyes widened at the scene, while the fire was something many beings possessed, the only being that possessed the flames of rejuvenation, healing, and revival was his master. His body shook in excitement, his master would not be alone any longer, she would not feel the pain of loneliness anymore, now he knew she would have someone to be with her...something that has never happened. He just couldn't contain himself as a cry sounded out throughout the area, invigorating the area, purifying it with its song.

With Fawkes chirping in happiness, another watched the same being with shock. The Basilisk, Erune, was many things, a reptile, a powerful being, a prideful king but most of all it was a fervent servant of death, its deadly gaze a power given to the creatures by Lady Death was just one of the many gifts she bestowed upon them. As it watched the boy pick himself up with fire it noticed something within him, something...dark.

She had no idea what it could be but from her observations, she was able to see the primordial power of death. Just from this observation alone, her lady would want to know.

** -o-  **

Both beings got the message at the same time, watching Harry as he healed himself with his embers, the Phoenix cried out excitedly, the void contorting around her. Excited because now she would be unhappy no longer, a partner to go through time with, was something she was most excited about, excited because he would be at her destination and while it would be some time before they'd meet, the phoenix could go to sleep happy, happy for her and her host's future.  _ 'Yes! Yes! I have a mate!'  _

Lady Death agreed, she cared not of the ability of embers the boy had, but of the power of death he had within him. While the basilisk couldn't finger out what he had she did, ** Decay, Miasma, Necromancy,  ** and something that made her blissfully scream out into the void,  ** Soul Destruction ** . Her legs shuttered as she closed them, she was becoming very very aroused, just the aspects that he controlled elated her. Her hands gripped her chair crushing it, as she just stared at Harry through Erune's eyes, she licked her lips as a very lecherous smile graced her face.  _ 'Looks like I won't be bored after all.'  _

** -o-  **

Harry looked over his shoulder noticing movement within the trees, sensing the disturbance as well the girls prepared themselves, while Albus, Hagrid, and Pomfrey looked cautious. Clenching and unclenching his regenerated hand, lightning began to congregate on it. The three wizards looked shocked, watching as the lightning coiled around the boy's hand. Harry used  ** Mana Detection,  ** scouring the area for life, he noticed multiple entities were descending onto them, numbering in the hundreds. Soon all of them could hear sounds echoing from the forest, Hagrid soon spoke, "Ah..might be Aragog that comin'. He probably wonderin' whose in the forest." 

"Hostile or peaceful?" Harry asked.

"Aragog is an acromantula that's-" Dumbledore began, "So hostile then," Harry interrupted, more lightning beginning to converge on his hand. 

"Wait a moment! Aragog's a friend." Hagrid exclaimed. 

Harry turned his gaze to Hagrid as the half-giant felt himself become smaller, "So what you're telling me is that an acromantula, a flesh-eating spider that most likely started a massive colony is next to a boarding school for magical children and never once thought to kill them all before they became a problem?"

Hagrid slowly became smaller, as the man shrunk into himself as Harry piercingly looked at the man. Harry just sighed, "Besides it would seem that Aragog is dead, seeing as how they are beginning to converge on us. The rest of the acromantula's mana is chaotic, which would explain just that so instead I'm going to do you a favor."

The half-giant looked shocked that his friend was gone but soon understood the need for Harry's interference, giving the boy a shaky okay. Harry turned back, closing his eyes in concentration, and expanded his detection radius to surround the entire forest and beyond, shocking the wizards, and located all of the spiders, making sure to not leave out their eggs seeing as how that'd just restart the problem. As Harry opened his eyes everyone noticed dark clouds that appeared in the sky and watched with bated breath as the boy spoke  ** Lightning Storm,  ** as the miracle ripped through the air hitting every single target he had marked. 

Those who were there watched in awe, as the strikes of lightning came crashing down onto the land, the ground shaking as the lightning hit. Harry then turned back to those who were there as he looked at Gwynevere, who had a big smile plastered on her face. She turned to look at him, her smile still on her face "Wow..."

A grin appeared on his face, the storm of lightning reacting to his emotions, quickly becoming chaotic as his mood brighten before Harry reined them in. Albus was the first to speak, "Harry...do you know who I am?"

The storm finally ending, as he turned to the headmaster, "Of course. Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as well as the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. A friend of my parents and one of the strongest wizards of our time."

The elder wizard nodded as he added, "And you Harry Potter are the heir to my family...my mana had bonded to you when you were a baby after I had come too late to save your parents-" "My mom's alive." Albus's breath hitched, his eyes widening in surprise "Really!" he exclaimed in joy. 

"Yes, she is at the manor right now resting, my father was very specific in his letter to me when he told me this," Harry stated, holding up his necklace as the letter appeared in his hand. A flick of his hand and the letter rested in the headmaster's hand as he pulled out his glasses and began reading it. 

Once he finished, the letter reappeared in Harry's hand disappearing back into the necklace. "Well then, I guess I don't need to talk to you about how our world works after all," Albus said with a grin, Harry was damn intelligent to understand what was said in the letter, as just reading the course load his parents wanted to him to learn would make anyone else have a heart attack.

Harry snapped his fingers as his outfit reappeared on his body, his armor auto repairing itself with his mana, only let the headmaster reinforce his assumption that the boy knew more than he did at his age. Which in all honesty wasn't wrong considering the boy's teachers. "As to being your successor to your house Dumbledore, I didn't know that. I know I'm the successor to the Potter, Perevell, and Evans houses but I'm guessing because of those books my parents gave to me, I'm most likely going to gaining more titles then."

Albus nodded, "Yes quite a bit actually, though only if you can grasp the inner workings of the magic books use." Harry agreed to that.

It was here, that Ciaran interrupted, "Now while this is all interesting and everything we should begin moving as it's getting too cold for Aedilhild, to be out any longer." Said little one was not shivering but did seem to be uncomfortable in the dark forest. Harry nodded, before beckoning at Albus and the others to come closer and teleported them all to the school. Both of them wondering what new changes that would happen with Harry's arrival.

* * *

**_ -One Year Later-  _ ** __

To say that the British wizarding world threw a celebration for Harry's emergence would have been an understatement. The masses had cried their hearts out when it was found that the savior of the wizarding world was alive three months after Harry appeared. It was an experience that Harry enjoyed and while it did tire him out when he first showed up with Dumbledore at Gringotts to get his lordships, the people were a joyous bunch. Congratulating him for escaping his captors was the story that he and Dumbledore told, and while Harry didn't prefer to lie considering his teachings and live experience, it was better off telling them this than telling them he was training for a fight with a god. 

Albus had learned about what Harry had done for the past two years, and while the old man was shocked that Harry couldn't be considered mortal anymore, it was interesting to learn about the different types of magic he learned. Soul Sorcery had intrigued the old wizard greatly, just reading through the massive amount of books Seath had given Harry inspired the wizard. Hell just learning that a dragon had taught Harry magic was astonishing to him, though he was amazed even further when Harry recreated the people who taught Harry. 

Just seeing Seath, Nito, Artorias, Quel, Gwyn, Gwynevere, Gwyndolin, Ciaran, Ornstein, and Gough in the flesh astounded the man. Albus had learned about what each of them had covered with Harry and each of the steps they took to train him, though he was worried about Harry being overworked. To his relief however that only lasted till he saw the  ** Magic Projections, ** realizing that Soul Sorcery could accomplish ideas that have only been theorized before. The  ** mana veins  ** Harry had in his body should have been impossible as well, alas with that magic system it'd seem that nothing was impossible. When he saw how the veins worked and how they functioned immediately he sent out to learn how to recreate, especially since it would allow him to regulate the mana inside of him.

He'd seen how some systems of magic allowed people to use their magic without a catalyst but seeing Harry use wandless, chantless magic with such destructive and healing capabilities that seemed effortless there was no way he wouldn't want that. So for most of his time, he spent learning about how to create them. A time-consuming task for sure but this allowed Harry to explore his homeland.

__ **_ -London, Great Britain- _ ** __

Walking the streets of the capital of his country, Harry loved taking in the sites, though he didn't like some of the looks Gwynevere would get when they walked together. But if she could tolerate it then so could he...doesn't mean he didn't enjoy messing with those who didn't stop gawking at her. They were on a date so to speak, looking around the shopping center's with her, tasting food and giving their opinions on them. Searching for clothes which they both enjoyed doing, the robes the wizards wore while nice weren't what he enjoyed wearing.

Artorias had taught him how to dress and while Gwynevere did add some feminine touches to his clothing, he liked more of the darker colors than anything else. Which the girls did agree that he looked breathtaking in them, getting a few looks from girls a bit older than him, his emerald green eyes drawing them in. 

Chronologically he was 7 but with the souls inside his body, he developed a lot faster mentally, their experiences allowing him to understand a lot more than he should. Sadly, his body seemed to agree with his chronological state, or else the girls would have shown him the ropes as Quelana put it. Though he did bite back turning her into a stuttering mess after, Ciaran's seduction lessons being engrained into his body.

Soon the pair found a spot to sit at, taking a bit of a break for the moment, sitting close to one another with Gwynevere leaning her head on his shoulder. He looked over at her, taking in her gorgeous figure. Which got her more looks than even he thought possible.

Her long and glossy brown hair that flowed down her back, her mesmerizing yellow eyes that seemed to see right through you, her hourglass figure that held her generous endowments, just looked perfect on her. He loved seeing her relaxed self, her leaning on him just made him smile.

"Gwynevere is there...anything else you want to do today?" he asked. Her eyes fluttered open as she twisted her head to look at him, a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"Hm...not at this moment no, but you will have to get ready soon you know,' she said, looking straight into his eyes, 'after all, the Wizengamot will be summoning you in a week from now. Plus you do need to meet with your aunt and sisters too. Which from what I heard should be in about a day or two."

Harry nodded his head. His aunt and older twin sisters had gotten word of his appearance and they were ecstatic about finally seeing him once again. Jennifer had sent him an owl containing a letter addressed to him, and he was very happy that she did. He loved feeling appreciated even though the girls already show him a lot of love, seeing it come from biological family members put him in a jovial mood. Petunia was after all not family nor did she ever treat him as such.

Alanah and Caitlin had written such loving and sophisticated letters that it was hard to imagine that they were two years older than him. Just reading them made him understand that if he didn't have as many souls inside him that he had, he would have probably been a dunce compared to them. Now, however, he was excited about just what new magics they could come up with together...though he was worried a bit. Soul Sorcery was complicated, to say the least after all you were weaponizing it, but with his amazing teachers, he figured it wouldn't be too much of a problem to explain it to them.

"I guess so...though I also need to enroll in school as well. Best get started on that too." he mentioned brushing her hair out of her face before asking, "What about you? Are you going to start at a high school or college?"

Gwynevere contemplated that for a moment before ultimately looking back at him and grinning, "How about I join you?' she cheekily said, 'Oh we'll have so much fun together!"

He chuckled at that, "Well it is your decision, though we'll probably skip to college in about 3 or so years." She nodded at that as the pair resumed the previous silence on the bench letting time just move on by.

* * *

** Two Days Later **

Harry was feeling a bit anxious. His biological family was coming over finally and if he was going, to be honest with them, he was going to need all the help he could get. Staring out the window of his house, he noticed three figures apparate into the front lawn. Just by looking at them, Harry could feel his heart beating into his chest as he watched them come to the door.

Breathing out a heavy sigh at the sound of knocking Harry made his way over to the door. Calming his nerves a bit, he opened the door to see the faces of his family. Jennifer was a beautiful dark red-haired woman that fell to her waist, with hazel eyes and a curvy body which emphasized her beauty though it could be seen that she was physically fit. Looking behind her, he could see two smaller humans that Harry knew were his sisters. A smile blossomed across his face as he looked at them.

"Hello," he said with a smile, "I'm Harry."

The three girls looked shocked as they took in his figure before a smile just like Harry's appeared across their faces.

"Come on in."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Gwynevere looks or well how I'd like for you to picture her.  
> https://www.deviantart.com/vempirick/art/Gwynevere-princess-of-sunlight-722675664  
> Art by Vemprick.


End file.
